Neon Genesis Demonbane
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: There are things in this world that humanity has forgotten about and written off as mere myths. But old gods stir as when Angels rise it will be one of these gods the Dues Machina that shall be the sword that will defeat the Anges who wish mankind harm. And it will be one young boy who will become a legend with the power of the Necronomicon. Who knows he might even find love.
1. Chapter 1 God Machine Demonbane

Neon Genesis Demonbane

ESKK: Hey new fic again and trust me I got super robot on the head so time to enjoy a little God Machine power vs the fake God EVA.

"Talking,"

'Thinking,'

"_**Special attack/spell,"**_

*music insert

(Scene change)

Lyrics

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Demonbane both belong to their respective owners.

(Start)

The year was 2000 as today was a day that no one will ever forget as right now a young woman with long white hair, one eye completely red while the other had only the Iris red she was wearing a black sleeveless suit, gloves that went up to her elbows, and finally next to her head was a chibi purple haired girl dressed in black as the woman looked at the giant enemy of light.

"Yui we have to stop that thing before it does any more damage!" the chibi girl said to the white haired woman.

"I know Al time to summon Demonbane," Yui said as she sprouted wings and flew up high into the air. Once she was up there her hands began to glow as she was ready.

She began to spin creating runes as she was summoning her ally. _**"From the Hate scorched sky..."**_ she began as she crated more runes. _**"With righteous anger in our hearts..."**_ she continued as she created more runes around her. _**"We draw forth the sword that smites evil!"**_ she continued as she did a spin as she was now surrounded by these rings of runes. _**"Thou art the innocent sword,"**_ she continued as she raised her hand in the air as the runes entered her raised right hand. _**"DEMONBANE!"**_ she invoked finishing the spell as she came downward as when Yui hit the frozen land there was a flash of mystical energy as standing there was a giant machine only known as a Dues ex Machina as nearby a young girl watched this amazed that this machine and its pilot would appear seemingly out of nowhere and face this giant of light.

"Demon...bane?" the girl asked as the two giants soon charged at each other for what would be a clash of the titans.

Chapter 1 God Machine Demonbane!

(Scene break 14 years later)

In the city of Tokyo-3 a purple haired girl in a white dress was running from her pursuers. She would send an energy sphere at them every now and again but she was trying to conserve her magic. As she ran she quickly began climbing up the building via the ladders as these guys in black suits kept following her with guns shooting at her to try and subdue her. Among them was a green haired man in a lab coat, wearing glasses as he had a crazed look on his face.

"Come on we need to get the Necronomicon and bring it to King-sama now go after her!" he ordered to the men wearing black suits and white masks.

Meanwhile the girl kept running noticing the giant creature far off with the beak like mask as she thought of a plan. 'If I had a Dues Ex Machina I could fight that thing but without a partner I'm very limited,' the girl thought as she kept running trying to lose these guys. She soon arrived at the top of a building close to the train station as she saw she was cornered. "Well looks like I have to jump," she said before she jumped not noticing a boy arriving at the phone booth.

(With said boy)

Shinji Ikari a young youth with grey eyes, brown hair wearing a white button up dress shirt, slacks and a pair of sneakers was heading to the pay phone when he didn't see his ride arrive as he was about to pick up the receiver when he heard a voice yell to him. "LOOK OUT!" the voice yelled as Shinji looked up and saw a little girl about to land on him as he got a good view of her panties which made him blush. She soon landed on him as Shinji was sprawled out on the floor with the girl rubbing hear head as she was on Shinji's back. "Damn baka I told you to move out of the way!" she yelled as she got off Shinji.

"Sorry," Shinji said as he got up.

"Ok maybe if I hurry I can avoid them before they arrive," she said as Shinji was confused.

"Wait avoid who?" Shinji asked as he noticed the girl seemed to have been running from something.

That was when the men from before showed up with their leader holding his guitar case in a threatening manner. "Ok school boy I'm only going to ask you once and if you do it I'll let you live hand the girl over to us or you won't live to be of age to drink," the man said as Shinji looked at him.

"Um who are you?" Shinji asked as the man's eyes widen as if he was shocked that Shinji doesn't know who he was.

"You gaki how can you not of heard of the greatest genius ever to grace the human race with his presence. I am the great and world renowned Dr. West," he said in a rocker way as Shinji looked at him.

"Uh I never heard of you," Shinji said as the man looked pissed.

"Ok that's it you die!" he said as he pointed his Guitar case at Shinji before the tip opened and fired an RPG as Shinji and the girls eyes widen.

"RUN!" the girl said as she grabbed Shinji's hand and took him away from the group.

"After them!" Doctor West called as a grunt looked at his boss.

"But sir what about the Angel?" he asked referring to the giant stomping around the city.

"Forget about the angel and get the girl! The Necronomicon is much more valuable for my research, and for our group!" Doctor West said, while strumming a few chords on a guitar he randomly drew out of nowhere. The men were confused, but they didn't want to be on their boss' bad side and pursued. Or they would have if they weren't trying to get stepped on by a giant or something else happening.

(Meanwhile with Shinji)

Shinji was sitting on a bench with the girl trying to catch his breath as the girl from before sat next to him. "This is just great now they'll come after you thinking you have some connection to me," the girl said as Shinji looked at her.

"But who are you and why are they after you!" Shinji asked as he didn't want to be dragged into something he didn't understand.

"That's none of your business the less you know the better," she said as she was pasting back and forth.

"Yes but I was supposed to meet my father after 10 year separation and now I might just miss the chance," Shinji said as t girl glared at Shinji.

"Not the biggest problem right now!" she yelled as the girl looked at Shinji. "Ok if I use a spell to remove your memory of meeting me I can ditch you," she said but before she could they saw the group with the white masks appear as they looked ready to kill and with them was Doctor West.

"Well you brat you gave me one hell of a goose chase and I gave you the chance to give the girl up but now you're a witness and I can't have any witnesses," Doctor West said as Shinji's eyes widen. Shinji then got in front of the girl in an effort to provide some protection.

"Whoever you are please run I'll distract them," Shinji said as the girl was shocked.

'Ok so he's not a wimp but the way he said it reminded me of when I first met 'her,' the girl thought as Shinji was ready to fight even though he wasn't the strongest one out there.

"Please run when you get the chance," Shinji said as he took a very poor battle stance.

"What a gaki like you is going to try and fight all of us HA don't make me laugh," Doctor West said as some of his grunts couldn't help but chuckle.

But just before Shinji could charge straight in the girl grabbed his arm as her body seemed to be glowing a bit. "Ningen what is your name?" the girl asked as Shinji was surprised that this girl called him a Nigen which was a word for human. The Grunts with Doctor West pointed their guns at the duo as the girl knew they had to hurry and perform "THAT," spell. "Answer me Ningen!" she demanded as Shinji was a bit afraid but she soon continued. "Names are important," she said with a certain look in her eyes.

"There's no time for this we need to run," Shinji said as Doctor West held his Guitar case over his head.

"Just so long as we get the book all is well," Doctor West said as he had the order ready. "KILL THEM!" he yelled as the Grunts were ready to fire.

"Answer me Ningen!" the girl demanded as Shinji figured he might as well.

"Shinji Ikari," Shinji said as the girl eye widen slightly at Shinji's last name. "And right now I'm no hero I'm just one boy with nothing to look forward to in life," Shinji said as the girl completely disagreed. "There's nothing I can do in this situation," Shinji said as the girl looked at him.

'Could he be related to her?' she thought before she began to do "THAT," spell. "No your wrong Shinji being a hero is in your blood in more ways than you can possibly imagine," the girl said as she continued. "If that is so, Shinji Ikari, then I make this pact with thee," she began making Shinji's eye widen as she jumped to Shinji as soon all Shinji could see around him was a blue world of runes as the girl looked at him while she held Shinji's face. "Shinji Ikari, carve my name into thy heart," the girl said as she didn't even seem to move her mouth yet Shinji could hear her voice. "My name is Al Azif, created by Abdul Alhazred. I am the worlds ultimate Grimoire!" Al invoked into Shinji's mind before she pressed her lips against Shinji's as Shinji didn't know why but he didn't push away as he could feel power enter him.

In the real world there was a bright flash of light as the energy was no doubt detected by few as Doctor West and his grunts covered their eyes. "What's this light?!" he demanded as he shielded his eyes.

Shinji could feel it in a way he and Al were merging so to speak as he could feel her power become his own as he could even eel his body change but there was no pain in the change.

When the light died down Shinji looked at his arms and saw them covered in black gloves he soon noticed his skin had turned pale white as he noticed his hair was now silver, under his eyes were these marking similar to tear drops, and his eyes were red with the left eye completely red. "W-what is this?" Shinji asked as he also noticed his muscle mass had grown to that of someone who works out. His muscles weren't too big but they weren't too small either as Shinji was amazed.

"You're a Sorcerer Shinji," came a voice Shinji swore should be in a chibi anime.

"Al is that you? Where are you?" Shinji asked as he couldn't see her.

"I'll give you a hint check your shoulder," Al said as Shinji looked to his side and saw a chibi Al with a black dress, cat arms as gloves, and wings on her head. "Hi Shinji," she said as Shinji was surprised.

"What is this," Shinji asked as he wanted answers.

"Like I said you apparently had the potential to be a Sorcerer and now that we have contracted I awoken that potential," Al said as Shinji was surprised.

"I can use magic?" Shinji asked before Doctor Wests voice came in.

"Ok we kill the gaki and undo the contract FIRE AT WILL!" Doctor West yelled as the grunts fired their weapons but when they did Shinji saw this and wings came out of his lower back and stopped the bullets in their tracks as Shinji had done this on instinct. "Ok then how about this!" Doctor West yelled before sending his RPG at the new Sorcerer but Shinji smirked and actually caught the missile in his hand as a blue mystic circle appeared to help stop it in its track.

"I think you dropped this TAKE IT BACK!" Shinji yelled as he sent the rocket back causing Doctor West and his Grunts to be sent flying. "That power was amazing," Shinji said as he was amazed at this power.

"That's what she said when she first used it," Al mumbled to herself as Shinji looked at her.

"Who?" Shinji asked as Al figured she would ask him later.

"No one but right now we have one more problem," Al said pointing at the Angel that was attacking the city.

"Um how do we stop it even at this size we're no match," Shinji said as Al thought.

"If only we had Demonbane or a Dues Ex Machina," she said as they were in a tight spot. That was when she sense a familiar presence. "Wait Demonbane are you here?" Al asked as Shinji looked at her.

"Who are you talking to?" Shinji asked as Al smiled.

"Demonbane you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice again think you're up for some fighting?" Al asked as she soon smiled bigger as if she got the answer she was hoping to hear. "All right I'll summon you right away," Al said as Shinji felt an energy build up.

(Central Dogma)

It was then alarms went off as Maya who was on her console eyes widen. "Commander we have a problem the MAGI had detected an unknown power source near the train station but thought it nothing but now it sense the same energy but much stronger in Terminal Dogma!" Maya called as Gendo's eyes widen as there were two thing in Terminal Dogma that were kept there for a reason one was what the Angels were after and the other was a machine.

(Battlefield in front of the Angel)

High in the sky a portal opened as it had Runes around it as something was coming out from it. Once it was out it fell to the ground in front of the Angel as if to challenge it and stop its path.

(With Misato)

Misato was driving around Tokyo-3 like a maniac when she saw the spot she was supposed to meet Shinji blown up luckily there was no body so Shinji might still be alive. As she drove she soon felt the rumbling of something landing as she looked as her eyes widen remembering her childhood. "Demon...bane?!" she asked as she remember the machine that fought Adam on the day of Second Impact. "It's back?" she asked as she saw Demonbane had once again appeared out of nowhere like it did 14 years ago.

(With Shinji and Al)

Shinji was then teleported into the cockpit of Demonbane, and Al was looking similar to her chibi-form, but at another point in the cockpit.

"What? Where are we?" Shinji asked as he looked around the cockpit of Demonbane, and it was true that he was standing up as Al looked back.

"We're in the cockpit of Demonbane, and it feels great to be back." Al answered, with the last part to herself more. Shinji was surprised at the answer and didn't catch the last part. The technologically it was so advanced, and yet so simple.

"Demonbane," Shinji said as he had to admit the name just has that certain ring to it.

"Yeah and we're going to fight in it you ready Shinji?" Al asked as Shinji smiled.

"Of course...I think," Shinji said as he didn't know how to use Demonbane that well. That was when the Angel came at Shinji as once it was upon him it attempted to attack him with its lance but Shinji panicked, closed his eyes, and out of reflex grabbed the Angels arm and stopped the Lance in its tracts. Shinji opened his eyes again and saw that he had made Demon Bane grab the Angels arm stopping its attack.

"Well not bad for a rookie but you'll get the hang of it," Al said as Shinji then went on the counter attack. Shinji began punching the Angel as Demonbane was powerful against such a foe.

(Battlefield)

As they battled Demonbane soon knocked the Angel back as the Angel quickly activated it's, AT-field as Demonbane attacked again but when Demonbanes fist slammed against the AT-field the Field shattered like glass as Demonbane was able to make a direct blow against the Angel despite its AT-field.

(Central Dogma)

Ritsuko who had arrived had seen Demonbane shatter the Angel AT-field as she thought only the EVA had the power to break pat an AT-field. "This is amazing to be able to break past the AT-field is it an EVA or something else?" Ritsuko thought before she remembered something. 'Wait that machine was in Terminal Dogma yet something or someone summoned it to fight the Angel.

Gendo was glaring at the screen as he knew this thing shouldn't even have the power to fight the Angels. 'This machine is just a false God it can never compare to the Real Gods man had created through EVA,' Gendo thought as he had Demonbane sealed in Terminal Dogma for a reason.

(Battlefield)

Demonbane continued to fight the Angel as Shinji could tell this Machine was doing what the Military had failed to do. Shinji then gave the Angel a very hard kick as it was sent hurtling down the block through the city.

(Cockpit)

"Now to finish it off," Al said as she began pressing buttons for an attack she was all too familiar with. "Shinji let's use the Atlantis Strike," Al said as she finished setting up for the attack of Demonbanes.

"Okay." Shinji said and suddenly got some images flash in his head as he leapt into the air.

_**"Atlantis strike!"**_

(Battlefield)

Demonbane who's leg braces were no on its sides came down with a powerful kick as once it collided with the Angel as the attack soon collided with the Angels S2 organ causing the Angel to blow up sky high just after Demonbane kicked jump off the Angel as Demonbane soon crossed its arms as right next to Demonbanes foot was Misato who had driven there. Shinji looked down and saw Misato there and recognized her from the picture.

(Cockpit)

"Hey Shinji we're getting communications from this place called NERV I'm patching them through," Al said as she patched NERV through and to his surprise Shinji was met with his father's face.

"Tou-san," Shinji said forgetting his form looked different as Gendo looked at him.

"Who are you and how did you bring this machine out from Terminal Dogma?" he demanded as Shinji remembered he looked different in this form.

That was when Al butted in when Gendo had called Demonbane a machine. "Hey you old goat this machine is a Dues Ex Machina and it was mine to begin with I was just taking back my property," Al said as Gendo glared at her yet Al wouldn't back down. "Come down to the Geofront a woman named Misato Katsuragi should be able to guide you there if you find her and bring the machine," Gendo said before the comm. links were cut.

"Man what an ass Shinji why didn't you tell me your father was such an ass?" Al asked as Shinji shrunk down.

"Sorry," Shinji said as Al sighed.

"Hey don't worry about it now to find this Misato lady," Al said before Shinji made Demonbane kneel down and pick up Misato's car with Misato inside it.

"Don't worry I was supposed to meet up with her when I arrived and you uh landed on me so we're in the clear," Shinji said as Al nodded.

(Scene break NERV)

Demonbane arrived at the outer entrance of NERV as Shinji and Al were soon teleported outside of Demonbane right next to Misato catching her off guard. "Jesus don't scare me like that," Misato said as she was glad she had such a strong heart.

"Sorry," Shinji said just as Gendo and some Section 2 agents appeared.

The Section 2 agents pointed their guns at Shinji and Al as Shinji raised his hands out of reflects. "Ok now tell me who are you and how did you bring this machine from Terminal Dogma to fight the Angel?" Gendo demanded as Al sighed and figured might as well undo the transformation. It was soon that Shinji was surrounded by energy but it didn't last long as once it cleared Shinji with his bags and his normal cloths stood there with Al right next to him.

"Ok you old goat where did you find Demonbane and how did you get him!" Al demanded as Gendo only glared at her.

"That is none of your concern sense you two were the ones who stole it," Gendo said as Al glared.

"This Dues Ex Machina was mine to begin with I was only taking back my property," Al said just as Shinji got between the two before Al could use her magic to threaten Gendo.

"Uh can we change the subject tou-san why did you summon me?" Shinji asked as Gendo knew some minor adjustments had to be made to his scenario.

"Follow me," Gendo said as Shinji nodded as Al also followed as well as Misato who was deep in thought.

'There's no way Shinji and Al can be the same pilots from before they are too young could the power actually be handed down from one pilot to another?' Misato thought as she wanted to thank the pilot of Demonbane for trying to stop Adam but it wouldn't help if it wasn't the same pilot.

As they walked through NERV Al had to give the Section 2 agents a glare promising them pain if they tried to stop her sense she looked like a child who doesn't belong in restricted areas. They soon arrived at a dark room with the lights soon coming on as Shinji yelped at seeing a giant purple face. "What is that?" Shinji asked as Ritsuko Akagi stepped up.

"This is the synthetic life form known as Evangelion Unit 1 it had been built here in secret it is humanities last hope," Ritsuko said as Al scoffed.

"Yeah until me and Demonbane came along," Al said as she could see Ritsuko get an angered look on her face at Al's comment.

"Anyway we will be conducting tests on Demonbane to see how it was able to break through the Angels AT-field but until then Shinji you'll be piloting Evangelion," Ritsuko said as Al butted in.

"Like hell he will he's my partner so he will be piloting Demonbane with me!" Al yelled as Ritsuko was trying to control her temper with this girl and right now Ritsuko was beginning to lose her cool.

"That is not for you to decide Shinji had been designated as the Third Child he doesn't have much of a choice after all our only available two pilots are able to fight the angels at the moment one is in Germany while the other who we have here is seriously injured," Ritsuko said as Al glared at the doctor.

"Well too bad if Demonbane had proven a match for the Angels then what's stopping you from deploying the old hag," Al said as Ritsuko looked ready to kill as it was taking all of her will power not to do so. Al turned to Gendo with a glare as she was wondering how stupid this man was. "And you if the angels are attacking this city then why didn't you have this German pilot brought here if anything that's stupid move for you," Al said as Ritsuko was about ready to kill.

"Um I would really rather pilot Demonbane then the EVA," Shinji said as Gendo had figured out how to fix this problem as he turned to Ritsuko.

"Dr. Akagi we shall let them pilot this Demonbane, for now but when it proves that it can't handle every enemy that comes its way the Third child will switch to Evangelion," Gendo said as Ritsuko could tell Gendo had a plan.

"Very well," Ritsuko said as she was just about ready to kill Al even if she didn't know anything about her.

"Now the Katsuragi-san please bring the Third child and..." Gendo said now knowing Al's name.

"Al Azif," Al said glaring at Gendo who nodded.

"Yes and pilot Azif to get there living arrangements," Gendo said as he knew SEELE wasn't going to like Demonbane.

"Yes sir," Misato said before Gendo left followed by Ritsuko. "Well then kiddies time to get your housing," Misato said with a grin as they began heading to the real estate's office.

"I'm not a kid," Al mumbled before she turned to look at Unit 1 for a minute with a look on her face that spoke that she felt something odd about it. 'Why do I feel a familiar presence from it?' she thought before she walked away.

(Scene break Real estate's office)

"Wait they'll be living alone?" Misato asked surprised as she didn't expect that.

"Yes in section 14B is that acceptable?" he asked as Shinji gave a weak smile.

"Don't worry I'm used to living alone," Shinji said before Al bonked his head hard.

"Baka you should know by now that now Ningen can only stand living alone for so long and eventually they'll have to let people in," Al said as she wasn't intended on leaving Shinji alone. Misato of course had similar thoughts to Al.

(Later with Ritsuko)

"Wait what?!" Ritsuko asked over the phone as she didn't think she heard right.

(With Misato)

"You heard me I'm taking Shinji and Al to live with me besides I won't be making any passes to them," Misato said with a smile as Ritsuko scowled over the phone.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT YOU HAVE NO SHAME WHAT SO EVER!" the faux blond yelled over the phone as Misato had to take her ear off the phone as Ritsuko continued to rant.

"Jeez some people can't take a joke," Misato said as she had a sweat drop.

(Meanwhile with Gendo)

"Sir are you sure I mean doing something like this could be risky," Ritsuko said as she was surprised as to what Gendo had told her to do.

"I understand that but we must destroy Demonbane for our scenario to take effect otherwise all we have worked torts would be for not," Gendo said as Ritsuko nodded. "That is why I asked for some help in this endeavor I believe you're acquainted with him," Gendo said as Ritusko's eye widen.

"No please don't tell me you mean-" she began before a guitar chord was strummed.

"That's right the greatest mind in the world is here and his name is DOCTOR WEST!" the green haired man who tried to captured Al and kill Shinji was here as Ritsuko hated this guy because how annoying and conceded he was.

"Now then Doctor Akagi and Doctor West I'll leave the development of Demonpane to you two," Gendo said before leaving not giving Ritsuko enough time to complain.

'Damn him,' the faux blond cursed the commander for making her work with who she believed was the most annoying man in the world.

(Scene break after Misato showed Shinji and Al the city they protected)

Shinji and Al were now arriving at the apartment as Misato looked at them with a smile. "Sorry if it's a little messy I just moved in myself so please don't mind the mess," Misato said as Al had a bad feeling about this.

Once Misato opened the door the place wasn't a "little," messy it was like a party was thrown in here every day and night and no one bothered to clean up. "Ok this isn't a 'little,' messy it's a god damn mess," Al said as a mess was a nice way of putting it.

"Hey I told you I just moved in myself," Misato said as Al glared at the Major who would apparently be her superior officer.

"That's not excuse we're not having any celebration until this mess is cleaned up!" Al said as Shinji was already taking care of that.

"Fine," Misato complained as she figured there was no arguing with a Tsunadere.

(Later after the mess was cleaned up and the groceries were put away)

Misato, Al, and Shinji were gathered around the table enjoying their food as Misato only smiled. "It's nice to eat with other people instead of by your lonesome," Misato said with a smile as she had a can of Yebisu in her hand.

"Um, are you sure you should be drinking so much?" Shinji asked nervously, but Misato just shrugged him off.

"It's fine. I haven't died from liver failure or intoxication yet." She said but Al just frowned at that.

"Then you should think about your health a bit more, the body is a temple you know, and what you put in could destroy that temple." She added as the eldest girl just shrugged her off.

"I know how to moderate a bit. Drink too much too often, you die. You just have to learn the balance."

"Well judging by the number of cans you haven't learned the balance," Al said referring to the pyramid of Beer bottles she cleaned up.

"Oh who asked you anyway," Misato said as Shinji finished his food.

"Well I'm going to take a bath," Shinji said as Misato smiled.

"Yes bathing is the rejuvenating serum of life," Misato said as once Shinji was gone Misato gained a serious face. "Al can I asked you something?" Misato asked as Al looked at her.

"Sure," Al said as Misato just looked at her.

"Were you there on the day of Second Impact you know at ground zero?" Misato asked as Al was shocked before she remembered the young girl she had met there.

"Yeah your that girl who as having father problems," Al said as Misato nodded.

"Yeah but Shinji's birth records states that he was born after second Impact so if Demonbane needs two pilots how did you fight Adam?" Misato asked as Al sighed.

"I was with my previous partner see I'm basically immortal doomed to always fight evil or anything and anyone who wishes humanity harm that's both my purpose in life and my curse," Al said as Misato was surprised.

"But what happens when there is no evil to fight?" Misato asked as Al sighed.

"Well either two things happens one is where I'm forced to go into a deep sleep in my Grimour form being nothing more than an old book to everyone and the other is rare but I keep living on even when my partner dies but that's only ever happened twice for me," Al said as Misato actually pitied this girl. Misato knew there was magic in the world when she saw that woman summon Demonbane all those years ago and by the way Al described her apparent immortality it sounded like she wanted to eventually never have to fight again but knowing how humanity is that is a very unlikely dream.

"Well if you need to talk to someone I'm always here," Misato said putting her hand on Al's hand in a comforting way.

"...Thanks Misato," Al said as soon a yell was heard from the bathroom and Shinji came running out naked looking freaked out.

"Misato there's something in the bathroom!" Shinji yelled as Al was ready to knock Shinji down for not wearing at least towel.

"What is it?" Misato asked just before a penguin walked out of said bathroom.

"That thing!" he yelled pointing at the Penguin.

"Oh that's just Penpen he's your third roommate," Misato said before Al threw a bucket at Shinji hitting his head.

"Baka put some clothes on!" she yelled as she was wondered why she became Shinji's Grimoire again.

"Well things never seem to get boring," Misato said as Shinji went into the bathroom.

(Scene break SEELE)

"So they have appeared again without warning," the French commander said as he looked at Gendo.

"Yes but when the Angel appeared the God Machine also appeared seemingly out of nowhere like it did 14 years ago," the German commander said as the American commander spoke up.

"Let's see how you pull yourself out of this bind Ikari," he said as Gendo knew what to say.

"NERV shall continue to fight the Angels with the EVA and I shall make sure this supposed God Machine will be destroyed," Gendo said as Keel spoke up.

"No leave the God Machine be it is needed for the required scenario," Keel said as Gendo was surprised though he didn't show it.

"How so Keel?" the American commander asked sense he thought only EVA was needed.

"The God Machine was meant for the original scenario before the EVA but when we couldn't locate something called the Necronomicon I had no choice but to abandon that plan and switch to EVA but I always had it prepared in case the God Machine ever rises but now that it has we are free to use whichever scenario would work best," Keel explained as Gendo didn't see this coming and he's been close to SEELE. "Now Gendo continue with the Instrumentality project in case we have to draw back to it we shall work with our own project," Keel said as Gendo nodded.

"Yes sir," Gendo said as he had a hunch that he was messing with something more powerful the SEELE.

"Very well then we shall discuss the budget you had requested you are no longer needed thank you for coming," Keel said before the members of SEELE disappeared.

"Now that Demonbane has risen SEELE now has a backup plan," Gendo said before he left.

(Scene break undisclosed location)

Keel was walking down a hall as he had just finished his meeting with SEELE as he was walking he soon arrived in a dark room with a large spotlight in the center that had rose pedals falling from the ceiling. In the center of this dark room was a throne with a young boy about 14 sitting on it. He was wearing a mix of Regal Clothing, cloths a modern day mage would wear, and finally something that a powerful man would wear. His eyes were a dull green, as his gold locks reached his shoulders, his skin was pale but not enough to signify that he had not been out in the sun at all. He was resting his head on his fist as he looked at Keel.

"So Keel are the rumors that Demonbane has returned true?" the boy asked as Keel kneeled down to the young boy.

"Yes King-sama Demonbane has risen with it the Nercronomicon named Al Azif," Keel said as it was apparent SEELE were just a shroud to cover their true masters.

"Good so the original scenario shall go as planned?" King asked as Keel nodded.

"Yes King-sama but Al Azif must regain her lost pages before the promised time comes upon us," Keel said as King smiled.

"Well we have a whole year to "help," the Necronomicon regain her lost pages," King said as he turned to his side where a young boy dressed in a tuxedo about the age of fourteen as he had red eyes, pale skin, and white hair as he had this wayward smile on him. "Tabris monitor Al Azif and her new partner and if necessary guide her to the lost pages," King ordered as Tabris nodded.

"Of course King-sama it shall be done," he said before walking away to carry out the order while humming to Ode to Joy.

"Soon once the Necronomicon is in out possession we shall be able to carry out the grand project and have control over all of humanity," King said as he let out an evil laugh as Keel left to carry out his masters wishes.

(End Chapter 1)

ESKK: Hey leave a review all you Demonbane fans out there!


	2. Chapter 2 Great Attack Lemuria Impact

Neon Genesis Demonbane

ESKK: hey here's a filler chapter for Neon Genesis Demonbane and no Shamshel will not appear but something even more awesome will. I won't tell you what it is because the chapter title should give it away so have fun and enjoy.

*Insert Demonbane Anime OP Man God Machine

(Start)

Deep in the NERV labs Doctor West was playing his guitar as he was laughing at his greatest creation yet. "This is it all my blood sweat, and some tears put into my greatest creation! The first ever artificial human I'll call it a Gynoid!" he yelled as in some machine was a girl with pointed elf like ears as she seem to have a marking on her forehead as she seemed asleep. "My genius is so amazing it's frightening I might have even frightened myself! I scared myself!" he laughed as he played his guitar as electricity was being supplied into the Gynoid. "Now the perfect name for you I'll name you after the lead star of the Bride of Frankenstein movie your name shall be ELSA!" Doctor West yelled as he played his Guitar like a rocker.

Elsa's eyes began to open as even though they had a cute look to them those who knew her well know that she is deadly.

Chapter 2 Great Attack Lemuria Impact!

(With Shinji and Al that same night)

Shinji an Al were fighting a woman that was normal enough if you didn't count the fact she had a spider body for legs and was trying to kill them. Shinji who was in his Magus form was sending spheres of magic at the monster as Al was on Shinji's shoulder. Shinji looked to Al as he was really not enjoying this.

"Al does all of your lost pages take these monstrous forms?" Shinji as Al looked at him with a glare.

"Hey it's not my fault second Impact scattered my pages," Al said as the spider woman was getting up and quickly shot red webs at Shinji which restrained him.

"Dammit!" Shinji cursed as he was being restrained.

"Shinji do something!" Al said as Shinji tried to think of something before the Spider beast came at Shinji.

"Give me a minute," Shinji said as Al was cursing.

"Man we need to beat this thing if we want to get Altach-Nacha in our arsenal," Al said as Shinji had an idea. Shinji then spread his wings which broke through the webs as he wasn't done.

**"Mirror of Nitocris!"** Shinji invoked as multiple Shinji appeared confusing the spider woman who embodies the Altach-Nacha spell. The multiple Shinji's weren't real they were illusions that Shinji had summoned to help him in his plan.

Shinji then charged Magic into his hand before he came down and punched the Spider woman into the ground as she then turned into book pages. "Ok my turn!" Al said as she then began her own spell. **"Access! Return to the place you once belong oh pages of the Necronomicon return to me my spell: Atlach-Nacha!"** Al invoked as the pages came into her chibi form and once all the pages were absorbed the spell ended as Al smiled. "Now we have another spell for later used plus that idea you pulled with the Mirror of Nitocris was genius Shinji you're a natural at this," Al praised as Shinju blushed and poked his fingers together which contradicted his heroic form as Al before Shinji noticed the area around them.

"We sure did a lot of damage here," Shinji said as Al shrugged it off.

"Yeah but collateral damage is a part of combat and can't be avoided no matter how hard you try," Al said as Shinji sighed.

"I guess you're right," Shinji said but the damage they did was pretty bad sense there was large holes in the buildings, a shop had a broken window, and a fire hydrant was spraying its water after they had hit it by accident.

"Good now let leave the less witnesses the better," Al said as Shinji nodded as they flew off curtsey of Shinji's wings.

(Scene break NERV)

Shinji as going through a synch test sense even though Shinji and Al was Demonbanes designated co-pilots they still needed, him to do Synch Test for EVA so incase Demonbane can't be used. Currently NERV was working on a pen for Demonbane personally as sense it's there latest and more stronger ace against the Angels they wanted it to have the best.

Right now Al was exploring NERV sense she didn't really care for the Synch Tests the pilots had to go through sense she didn't want to be anywhere near Shinji until he gets the smell of LCL off him. As she walked she soon passed a blue haired girl, with red eyes, pale skin, and a school uniform. She was covered in bandages as it was evident she was injured.

"You blue haired girl," Al called as the girl stopped.

"Are you speaking with me Pilot Azif?" the blue haired girl asked as Al looked at her.

"Why are you here you should be at home recovering," Al said as the girl just looked at her.

"I am here because I am required to be here as per the commanders orders," the girl said in a robotic tone as Al was getting ticked but noticed she looked like someone she once knew.

Al then walked up to the girl and looked her straight in the face as the girl still had that robotic look. "What's your name?" Al asked as she wanted to know her name.

"Rei Ayanami," Rei said as Al nodded before putting her hand on Rei's shoulder but when she did there was a glow at Rei's chest that Al recognized.

'The Nacaal code but only Yui had that and it was the only one in existence,' Al thought before taking Rei's hand. "Come with me," Al said as the Albino looked confused.

"Where are you taking me?" Rei asked as Al looked at her.

"Demonbane," Al said as they soon arrived at Demonbanes holding area. Al walked to Demonbanes foot as she grabbed Rei's un-bandaged hand as Rei quickly retracted her hand.

"Why are we here and what is going on?" Rei asked as Al took her hand again.

"I need to see something," Al said before putting Rei's hand on Demonbane and too her surprise the light in Rei's chest glowed again a bit stronger as Al nodded. "Ok what's your relations to Yui," Al demanded as Rei just looked at her with a robotic look.

"That is classified," Rei said as Al glared at Rei.

"Don't give me that crap only Yui had the Nacaal code so start talking or I'll make you," Al said as Rei saw that this girl had some sort of relations to Yui and if Rei had the Nacaal code and Yui was its original owner then she was in trouble.

"Yui gave it to me before she passed away," Rei said as Al didn't trust her but sighed.

"Fine then I guess I don't have much of a choice," Al said as Rei looked at her. "I'm going to have to teach you how to use the Nacaal code," Al said as Rei was confused.

"Why?" Rei asked as Al smiled.

"Because you look like someone I one knew a long time ago," Al said before she grabbed Rei's hand so she can show her how to use it away from prying eyes.

'Could she have known Yui Ikari?' Rei thought as it shouldn't be possible sense this girl seemed about fourteen. Yet this girls eyes spoke of battles, and wisdom beyond her appearance. 'Could Yui Ikari and Demonbane be connected?' Rei thought as she followed Al.

(Scene break the next day that afternoon)

"I can believe Misato made us do the grocery shopping," Al complained as she walked next to Shinji who was holding the groceries.

"Al it couldn't be helped sense by the time Misato would have gotten home it would have been too late for groceries," Shinji said as Al sighed.

"Yes I know but we still have to find my other pages before they end up falling into the wrong hands," Al said as she wasn't carrying any piece of Groceries. Shinji just let it be for now as he could tell Al had a one track mind when it came to her pages.

(Nearby)

Something was spinning though the air as young elf life girl in heels and some kind of uniform was chasing after it. It was soon revealed it was Elsa as she chased after the flying spinning Scimitar weapon. When it passed a woman with a dress the skirt part of her dress go torn up as she was shocked that she let out a scream.

(With Shinji and Al)

Shinji heard the scream as did Al as they quickly dropped the groceries hoping it would be ok as they soon merged to chase after whatever caused the scream. "Shinji I think it's another one of my pages," Al said as Shinji nodded.

"Yeah but I thought they only attacked at night," Shinji said as Al looked at him.

"Not necessarily it just depends on the spell," Al said from her position on Shinji's shoulder.

They soon arrived at the scene when they saw the weapon flying around as Shinji got out of its way. "What was that?" Shinji asked as Al recognized it.

"It's the Scimitar of Barzai with it we can have a better time with Melee and long range attacks," Al said as Elsa saw it and ran after it.

"Move-Robo," Elsa said as she chased after the weapon.

"Go Elsa get that weapon," came a familiar voice as Shinji turned and was met with Doctor West.

"Not you again," Shinji said as Doctor West noticed and smirked.

"Well to bad for you sense you might as well give up sense my creation Elsa is going to catch that Grimiore first," Doctor West said as he soon closed his eyes with his hands on his hips. "Elsa is my greatest creation because he had a human soul which makes all my other machines wonder "Can I become human also?" and she is loaded with her own weapons so catching that flying sword won't be a problem for her," West with pride but when he opened his eyes he saw Shinji and Al were gone as they must have left during his speech. "That brat will pay for that," West said before he went to find Elsa... again.

(With Shinji and Al)

"There it is Shinji," Al said as they had been chasing after the Scimitar of Barzai as Shinji knew how to stop it in its tracks.

"Atlach-Nacha!" the pilot of Demonbane invoked as the red webs of the spell came out and grabbed the Scimitar of Barzai and stopped it in its tracks.

"Looks like we got that spell at a good time," Al said as Shinji went after it. That was when Elsa appeared and cut the webs sending the sword like weapon to the ground. As Shinji and Al were disappointed and angry respectively for the hard work they put into getting that weapon becoming more troublesome.

The Scimitar of Barzai came at Elsa in an attempt to get her back for attacking it in the first time. Shinji reacted and pushed Elsa down making her blush as he had just saved the enemy. "Are you ok?" Shinji asked as Al had a look on her face asking "really?"

"You just had to save the enemy didn't you," Al asked as Shinji blushed.

"Sorry," Shinji said as Elsa looked at Shinji.

"Internal body temperature increasing -robo," she began as Shinji and Al were confused. "Heart rate increasing, energy levels all over the place I'm in love, with Shinji -robo," Elsa said as Shinji and Al had a WTF look on their faces at that declaration.

"Um, I don't think you should say that so easily." Shinji said as he still needed to get going to grab the Scimitar of Barzai, and quickly took off.

"Must help Shinji-sama, -robo," Elsa said as she took off to find the one she would claim as husband, and the weapon.

As they chased after the Scimitar they soon cornered it as it was now just flying around in circles. "Ok break it and it should revert back into pages," Al said as she was hoping to never see that creepy robot thing again.

That was when Elsa appeared as she pointed a large cannon t the Scimitar which would do more damage to the surrounding area even IF it hits the Scimitar. "Shinji-sama let me show you my Combat Equipment: Anti-mystical weaponry," Elsa said as apparently she doesn't end her sentences with Robo when she uses her weapons and such but that doesn't change the fact the large laser was charging! **"Mystic Cannon "Dig Me No Grave," FIRE,"** she invoked as the cannon missed and hit the building as it created a lot of smoke as the Scimitar was trying to find its way out.

"Wait I have an idea," Shinji said as this spell might just become his go too when needed a distraction. "Mirror of Nitocris!" he invoked as once the smoke cleared the Scimitar of Barzai saw it was surrounded by Shinji and began trying to hit them all till it found the real one. But once it was getting confused after some Shinji's already got rid of reappeared the real solid Shinji grabbed the Scimitar and then with a roar of triumph broke the weapon over his knee making it revert back to its original form of pages of the Necronomicon. "This was more troublesome then it was worth but we got the pages," Shinji said as he held a page to show there victory.

That was when Shinji felt some wing as the Pages were being sucked into something. Shinji looked to where the pages were going as the last page to be sucked in was the one he was holding. To his amazement it was Doctor West as Shinji hated when Fate was cruel to him for its own sick pleasure.

"Oh come one we just got that," Al said as Doctor West was holding the vacuum cleaner that was sucking in the pages till they were gone inside it.

"Hah now you see the genius of Doctor West now that I have the pages my newest creation will finally be ready," Doctor West before he turned to Elsa. "Elsa summon it now," he said as Elsa had anime tears in her eyes.

"Why must love be tragic -robo," Elsa said as she summoned that. "Demonpane!" Elsa invoke as from the ground a giant robot appeared as it was a yellow version of Demonbane except with a more robotic face in contrast to Demonbanes human looking one. Doctor West soon disappeared with Elsa inside Demonpane as Shinji cursed his luck.

"Demonbane!" Shinji invoked as Demonbane fell from the sky and landed on the ground before Shinji and Al were teleported to their respective parts in Demonbane.

(Central Dogma)

*insert Decisive Battle

"Demonbane's been launched!" Hyuuga called as Misato looked at him.

"What the hell is Shinji summoning it for?!" Misato demanded before it showed up on screen. "Wait two Demonbanes?" Misato asked as she could tell which was; the, real deal and which was the counterfeit.

Meanwhile Gendo was watching this as he hoped that West can take out Demonbane for good. Ritsuko personally was rooting for Shinji because the entire time she worked with West she honestly wanted to kill him and make it look like a bloody accident and then smash that guitar that he plays every five minutes on the dot during his speeches on how he's the greatest mind in the world.

(Demonbanes cockpit)

Al smirked at seeing this counterfeit trying to copy Demonbane. "Hey Shinji lets show this copycat what the genuine article is made of," Al said as Shinji nodded before he charged at Demonpane.

(Battlefield)

Demonbane and Demonpane started out with a test of strength as they tried to overpower the other as Demonbane was having some trouble. It was then that they pushed each other back as they let go as Shinji was amazed.

(Demonbane's cockpit)

"Ok he's got some strength but let's see if it can copy this!" Shinji said as Al knew what to do.

(Battlefield)

Demonbane jumped up into the air as the large braces on its legs went to the side as Shinji came down. **"Atlantis Strike!"** Shinji invoked as Demonpane did the same move to move as when they clashed Shinji was sent back.

(Demonbane Cockpit)

"What how can it also do Atlantic strike?" Al asked as she was shocked. "Unless, of course!" the embodiment of the Necronomicon called before turning to Shinji. "Shinji there using the pages they stole to give it magical powers," Al said as Shinji was shocked.

(Demonpane cockpit)

"That's right with these handy pages and Demonpanes weapons we got the superior advantage sense we know all yours and Demonbanes tricks Shinji," Doctor West said as Shinji knew he needed a plan and fast.

"I'm sorry Shinji-sama but I hope we can be together in the next life -robo," Elsa said as Shinji was really wondering what was wrong with that robot girl.

(Battlefield)

"Mirror of Nitocris!" Shinji invoked as multiple Demonbanes appeared as illusions. That was when Demonpanes lifted its right hand and it began to glow.

(Demonpanes cockpit)

"Sorry Shinji-sama but my Dig Me No Grave, weapon is an area weapon, -robo," Elsa said as she honestly didn't want to kill the man she would make her husband.

(Battlefield)

Demonpane lifted its glowing hand into the air as once the Dig Me No Grave fired it rained down on all the Demonbanes hitting them all at once even the original sending Shinji tumbling to a building.

(Demonbanes cockpit)

"Damn it how can we beat this guy if he knows all our moves," Shinji said as he was really hating Doctor West.

"No we still have one more ace up our sleeves I just never thought we had to bust it out so soon," Al said as Shinji was confused.

"What is it called?" Shinji asked as it might help them win.

"Lemuria Impact," Al said as Shinji was confused.

(Central Dogma)

"Lemuria Impact?" Misato asked as Gendo was no unnerved.

"By the sound of it, it sounds powerful," Ritsuko said as she knew such weapons must have been under wraps for a reason.

(Demonbanes cockpit)

"But we need Rei to do it," Al said as Shinji was confused.

"Why Ayanami-san?" Shinji asked as Al smirked.

"Because she has the Nacaal code which is the only way to activate it," Al said before activating the communications. "Rei if you're in Central Dogma use the incantation I showed you!" Al called as she hoped Rei would be willing to help.

(Central Dogma)

Rei was debating the reason why to do so. On the one hand, it would be bad to have pilot Ikari and pilot Azif to be killed, but on the other hand she received no orders from the commander. Then another thought came to her: why did she have the Nacaal code? And with that thought came the question of what was her connection to Demonbane? The answers were not going to disappear and she was ready. She would use the code.

*Insert Demonbane OST Sublimation of the Destruction God

Rei soon put her hand in front of her as they were around Demonbanes image on the giant monitor. **"First Sublimation Spell,"** she began to invoked as Gendo was shocked. He wanted Demonbane destroyed for the scenario and Rei was defying it. If he killed her it would cause too much of a scene and if he didn't stop her then Demonbane would live. If he gave her the order it would only case backlash from NERV and the public so in other words he as in checkmate at the moment. **"Initiate Incantation,"** Rei continued as everyone was at the edge of their seats wanting to see this Lemuria Impact.

**"My Forefathers, Betelgeuse's flame of cleansing,"** Rei said now beginning the incantation as she moved her hand as if she was doing a spell as the Nacaal code was shining on her chest as mystical energy formed around her. **"Unleash the Giants Right hand: The Sword of Ultimate Victory!"** she said as a blue mystic ring with runes in it appeared around a red rune that was no doubt the Nacaal code as Rei held her arms forward as the symbol was at full power. **"Now Send the Nacaal Code!"** she yelled as everyone was amazed that the ring flew at the screen before going straight to Demonbane. **"Release the spell," **Rei invoked as she hoped Demonbane had the answers she sought while she released Demonbanes strongest attack.

(Battlefield)

Shinji let out a roar as gold symbols appeared all over Demonbanes body. Demonbanes eyes the glowed as Demonpane was backing off a bit because Doctor West was unnerved.

(Demonpane cockpit)

"What is this?" the green haired scientist asked as he was really unnerved.

(Demonbane cockpit)

Al was grinning as she saw the power wasn't in danger of overloading. "This will do it good job Rei," Al said as she then turned to Shinji.

(Battlefield)

Demonbane was charging a powerful energy of green as Demonbanes body was glowing.

(Demonbanes cockpit)

Al has a smirk on her face as what was to come next will be a doozy. "Ok. GO SHINJI!" Al yelled to her partner as Shinji was ready.

(Battlefield)

Demonbane once it finished charging the power for Lemuria Impact raised its right arm high where the power was channeled too as Shinji let out a roar.

(Cockpit)

"In this world of light!" Shinji began as he could see Demonpane looked as surprised as its pilot. "There is no place for darkness!" Shinji said as he prepared to unleash the attack as Demonbane took the same pose. "Thirst and Hunger! RETURN TO THE VOID!" Shinji yelled as he thrust his open palm forward.

(Battlefield)

Demonbane came charging at Demonpane at high speed a Doctor West and Elsa most likely didn't see such a comeback. But Shinji was roaring as Demonbane was pushing Demonpane far as they were breaking the road yes but he pushed so hard that they were soon outside of the city as if to avoid any casualties or collateral damage. **"Lemuria!"** Shinji began as Demonbane was going to win this fight. Demonbane soon got Demonpane into the mountain side as NERV was watching this spectacle. **"Impact!"** Shinji finished as Demonbane closed its hand a little to allow the spell to do its desired effect.

(Demonbanes cockpit)

"Disengage," Al said a she had Demonbane get away from what will be a powerful explosion.

(Battlefield)

Demonbane jumped away from Demonpane as it was as good as gone and to avoid being caught in the explosion.

(Demonpanes cockpit)

"Mommy!" Doctor West said as he was scared shitless.

Elsa on the other hand pressed the eject button so they can live to see another day or in Elsa's case to be Shinji's bride.

(Battlefield)

Soon Demonpanes box head was sent flying as no doubt the cockpit was there.

The explosion was massive as it created a huge sphere of magic energy with blue symbols on it as nearby Demonbane admired its work. The spells circle parts soon began to spin fast and glow as the climax was coming. The sphere was beginning to overflow with the blue magic energy as soon the sphere began to shrink but it actually pulled things such as trees and such into it as it was like an explosion as it kept pulling things in if the smoke from the stuff it ripped out of the ground was anything to go by. In the end all that were left were large shards of white energy as Demonpane was completely gone nothing was left of it.

(Demonbanes cockpit)

"So much power," Shinji said as he was amazed at this.

"Yes that's Lemuria Impact a spell that brings complete destruction to an enemy, an ultimate attack that creates an area of zero mass, infinite gravity, and infinite heat to destroy an enemy, the first close-range sublimation spell: Lemuria Impact," Al said as Shinji had saw West and Elsa abandon the mech as he wasn't too worried about them.

(Central Dogma)

It was all silent as everyone was shocked to see such an attack actually existed as even Gendo had wide eyes as he couldn't even hide his shock. "The counterfeit Demonbane has been destroyed," Makoto finally said as this power that Demonbane possessed was unbelievable no wonder that attack needed an access code to use it was just that deadly.

"Such power it was almost like…" Misato trailed off to herself as she remembered that day when she first saw Demonbane 14 years ago.

(Scene break)

Al had found all pages that West had left behind and had already absorbed them as Shinji and Al in their normal forms were looking at the sunset as Demonbane was being transported to its own hanger as people were glad Shinji was on his side. "Now we have another section of the book back," Shinji said as Al smile.

"Yeah, now we've gotten stronger but Shinji Lemuria Impact is a last resort skill sense if something goes wrong then we can destroy an entire city," Al said as Shinji nodded.

"Yeah I kind of got that when I saw its power after Rei temporarily unsealed it," Shinji said as he knew one thing. 'I have power and I'll use it to protect those who I care about and those who have meaning in my life,' Shinji thought as unaware to him a power magus was scheming.

(At the base of the Black Lodge)

*Insert Demonbane OST: I'm laughing at The Beast

King sat on his throne as he saw the battle he saw the attack Demonbane used as he smirked. Next to him was Tabris who was still in his black Tuxedo and was waiting for his Master to give him his next orders. He chuckled as he saw the raw power Lemuria Impact possessed as it was no wonder Adam was forced into an embryotic form even with all his power 14 years ago. "Lemuria Impact," he began before he let out a chuckle. "I must admit Shinji Ikari you have me interested but can you stand up against me Black Lodge," King said as Tabris looked at him.

"King-sama perhaps we should meet this Shinji Ikari to see how strong he's become," Tabris asked to his one true master as King smirked.

"That would be a marvelous idea but let us wait to after Shamshel attacks he is due to arrive soon," King said as thunder struck from outside lighting the room for but a moment besides Kings spot as behind King was the shadow of a machine similar to Demonbane yet at the same time completely different. "After all Angelgrace and I want to face Demonbane and Shinji Ikari when he is at his current full strength," King said as Tabris nodded.

"As you wish King-sama, I your Grimiore am here to serve you," Tabris said as he did a bow.

King smirked as he watched the replay of Lemuria Impact in all its power. "I wonder Shinji will you be the Godly Anchor in this world or the Sword that Smites Gods," King said as the thunder struck a second time showing the shadow of the machine again but its eyes glowed an unholy red as it waited for its masters call.

(Chapter 2 end)

ESKK: Yes I know this chapter was short but like I said it was a filler anyway I'm surprised no one had asked about King or are curious about his backstory. Also if anyone has ideas for an Omake tell me it and if I like it I'll send you a PM to help me go about it. Anyway Review Follow and Favorite to make me a happy person.


	3. Chapter 3 Nemesis Revealed

Neon Genesis Demonbane

ESKK: Hey here's chapter 3 hope you enjoy the exquisite continuation of this little play of battles between gods.

*insert Man God Machine

(Start)

In the Katsurage/Ikari/Azif apartment Shinji was getting up as he had school today. Shinji walked out of his room and noticed a school uniform for Shinji's school but what caught his attention was that it was the girls school uniform. As Misato was finishing her beer with a grin. "Hey Shinji glad to see your up I have some news but let's wait till Al-chan wakes up," Misato said as Shinji had a bad feeling about this.

"Ok well I'm going to use the bathroom," Shinji said before he went into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

(Later during breakfast)

Al finally woke up with a yawn as she had bed hair she went into the bathroom and pulled out a hair bush before brushing her hair to help smooth it. She then quickly took a shower making sure not to spend longer than five minutes in it before exiting and brushing her hair again to make sure it was straight. Al soon was in the kitchen as everyone was eating breakfast as Misato soon grinned seeing Al was now wide awake.

"Ok sense everyone is here I have an announcement to make," Misato said as Al was listening but her face showed she didn't really care.

"Ok what is it," Shinji asked as he remembered Misato mentioning something about it.

"Well considering Al's appearance in age I hade Ritsuko make a false file for her to use so people wouldn't get suspicious about her," Misato began as Al glanced at her.

"Ok why?" Al asked as she didn't seem to like where this was going.

"I was getting to that anyway I had Ritsuko make it so we can enroll you into Shinji's school, so starting today you and Shinji are going to be classmates your school bag is all packed with the stuff you need," Misato said with a smile as Al was shocked.

"What you can't enroll me into school I'm a Necronomicon I don't need to be in school!" Al argued as Misato saw this coming.

"Al you may be a centuries old book but you have the body of a fourteen year old girl so school is important you can't expect to stay in the Apartment all day or wait for Shinji at NERV your both needed to be able to summon Demonbane so incase an emergency comes up you can both be ready in Demonbane without having to run to NERV," Misato said as Al huffed seeing no arguing with that logic.

"Fine I'll go to the stupid School," Al said as Misato smiled.

"Glad you see it my way and look on the bright side at least you get to be able to talk with other girls," Misato said as Al grabbed the uniform and headed to her room to get dressed grumbling about school the whole way.

(Scene break)

Shinji and Al who were now dressed in school uniforms were entering the school ground as the guys took notice to Al as some of them even commented that she looked cute and if she was Shinji's boyfriend. Al glared at them as the Guys looked away as they headed to the main office to wait for their class representative and also get there schedules.

"Not even five seconds here and I'm already hating it," Al said as she was really hating this uniform.

"Al look on the bright side at least we can have a chance to socialize," Shinji said trying to defuse Al from going berserk.

"Whatever I just really hate this uniform," Al said making Shinji sigh.

(Later at class)

"Attention class we have two new transfer students joining us please help them adjust as best as they can," he said as Shinji was nervous a bit.

"I am Shinji Ikari it's nice to meet you," Shinji said as Al spoke next.

"My name is Al Azif it's a pleasure to meet you," Al said as her name sounded foreign and with her appearance people were placing bet on what country she came from.

After the two were allowed to take their seats class began with the story of Second Impact that Al knew from firsthand experience was a total lie. As class continued Shinji was on his computer before he noticed a PM which he opened up.

"Are you the pilot Y/N?"

Shinji looked at it as he was confused as Al was also on her computer next to him as Shinji saw she also got the message. Shinji sighed sense he knew the school knew Rei was a pilot it was ok to tell the some of the truth.

"Actually me and both Al are the pilots," Shinji replied through the computer before the entire class was in an uproar as the guys flocked Al and the girls flocked Shinji.

"Wow Al you're like an anime mecha pilot brought to life you know the small breasted ones which makes you just sexy in a Loli way," the guy said as Al kicked the guys face.

"Baka pervert," she said as they asked questions like that pertain to Demonbane and its weapons as Al just gave one big shout. OK you baka perverts get away from me and what Demonbane can or can't do is none of your business!" she yelled as Shinji was being buried under a sea of girls.

"Help me," Shinji called as he was now regretting telling the class he and Al were the pilots for Demonbane.

Al of course soon noticed a jock looking boy glaring at them as she had a feeling he had a bone to pick with her and Shinji. 'Better keep an eye out for him,' Al thought as she didn't like that glare.

"Enough! We should get back to our studies!" Came the voice of a girl, Hikari Horaki the class representative. It was then that the entire class started to go quiet at the fact that it was usually a good idea to not get on her bad side. Shinji and Al had a thought to avoid the big guy as much as they could.

(Scene Break)

School ended for that day, and they were ready to go back.

"Geez, I've been around a lot longer than that geezer, and all he can do is drag on about what life was like before Second Impact, even ignoring what he was supposed to teach." Al complained as the two were heading to the gates.

"Um, it wasn't that bad." Shinji said, but was confused on what Al meant, as far as he knew, she wasn't an ordinary girl, not by a long shot.

"Geez Shinji this is your education we're talking about and if this school teaches nothing but second impact then how do they expect you to survive in the real world," Al said as Shinji was unsure how to reply.

"Hey transfers!" a voice called out before Shinji turned to look at the voice but when he did Shinji was punched square in the face catching him off guard. Al saw this as she looked pissed to see the jock had followed them.

He then grabbed Shinji by the collar of his shirt as Al quickly acted and punched the boy in the face forcing him to let go of Shinji. "Baka jock what the hell is your problem!" the Grimoire yelled as the boy quickly glared at Al and Shinji. With this jock was a speckled youth the same age as Shinji and the jock as he looked nervous.

"You two are my problem thanks to your lousy piloting skills my sister go hurt from the Angel attack, she'll live but she might never walk again," the boy said as Shinji now looked guilty.

"Baka what's your name," Al asked as she glared at the jock.

"Toji Suzuhara," Toji said as Al then hit him hard leaving bruise.

"The girl was your sister so you were supposed to be watching her and yet you blame someone who didn't even know she was there for your screw up so if anything you should punch yourself in the face," Al said as she didn't want to deal with Toji's pea sized brain.

It was then Rei appeared as she still had that robotic look in her face. Shinji and Al turned to her so she can speak. "Pilot Ikari, Pilot Azif there is an emergency at NERV I shall go on ahead," Rei said before walking off.

"Well to be continued," Al said in a tone that promised Toji pain if he didn't wise up. She and Shinji soon ran off so they can deploy Demonbane into combat.

(Scene break)

Demonbane fell from the sky as it landed in the city as per Misato's orders. The Dues Machina stared down at the giant centipede like angel as the Angel looked ready to kill Demonbane and its pilots.

(Central Dogma)

"Demonbane has been deployed," Maya called as Demonbane was on screen.

Misato then went to the microphone before she began to speak. "Ok Shinji and Al just shoot the Angel with Demonbanes built in Vulcan Guns to see what the Angel is capable of," Misato said as Shinji nodded on screen.

(Cockpit)

Once the target was acquired Shinji then used the invocation of the attack. "VULCAN GUNS!" the young pilot of Demonbane invoked as Demonbane as Demonbane did as ordered.

(Battlefield)

Demonbane fired guns from its head as the hit the Angel dead on but Al noticed something amiss as the Angel should have been getting hit by said attack and moving in some way.

(Cockpit)

"Shinji stop the attack is only giving the Angel cover!" Al called as it was too later.

(Battlefield)

Energy tentacles came out of the smoke before they wrapped around Demonbanes neck as if trying to strangle it and the pilot.

(Demonbane Cockpit)

Shinji was shaking from the damage that was occurring from the 'angel'.

"Al, how are we going to get out of this?!" Shinji asked as Al turned her head to him.

"Just try to break free and we'll finish this thing off! Stay calm and focused, panicking is the enemy!" She said and Shinji started to try and focus on an escape from the laser tentacles.

(Battlefield)

Shinji then got the idea to force the tentacles to separate them from him by force, it was the only idea he had. It was also the only idea that was better than nothing, and he got the hands of Demonbane to catch the energy, despite possibly getting a few burns and started to rip them away from him.

Once Shinji was free he made Demonbane roll out of the way to the nearby hill before Shinji noticed something off to his side.

(Cockpit)

"Wait isn't that Toji and Kensuke?!" Shinji said taking notice to the jock and the speckled youth from his class.

"Dammit what are those Baka's doing here?!" Al asked knowing they had to keep the Angel away from there area.

"I don't know but we have to kill the Angel fast," Shinji said as he was worried about his classmates. **"Scimitar of Barzai!"** he invoked as he needed a weapon.

(Central Dogma)

"Shinji hurry and kill the angel those boys won't be able to enter Demonbanes cockpit so keep them safe," Misato ordered hoping Demonbanes power can do it.

(Battlefield)

The Scimitar of Barzai materialized in Demonbane's hand as it held the weapon at the ready. Demonbane then charged at the Angel with Shinji roaring with weapon raised as it soon stabbed the sword like weapon through the Angel S2 core as the blade soon came out of the Angel back. The Angel attempted to struggle but the blade was stabbed all the way through. It was no sooner that Angel was soon unmoving and lifeless as Demonbane soon removed the blade before it disappeared in a flash of light.

(Cockpit)

Shinji sighed in relief that the angel was dead as he now knew his classmates were safe. "Man those baka's are going to get it when I see them next," Al said as Shinji smiled.

"Hey they were probably scared so cut them some slack," Shinji said making Al huff.

(Central Dogma)

"Good work you two come back to base now," Misato said as the duo nodded.

Gendo meanwhile was still trying to figure out why Keel needs Demonbane as so far all he had were blanks. "What are you planning Keel?" the commander of NERV wondered.

(Scene break a week and a half later)

Shinji had become good friends with Toji and Kensuke as even Al joined in on the fun but when she's not hanging out with Shinji and the two "stooges," as Al had deemed them sense Shinji seemed to be the only one with brain between those three. Of course Toji had apologized for punching Shinji as Shinji had forgiven him for it so they didn't have to worry.

Currently Shinji, Al, Kensuke, and Toji were on their way to the Arcade sense Al had wanted to go there and Kensuke wanted to show them then new mecha game they had. As they walked Shinji couldn't help but feel like he and Al were being watched. As they walked Al soon looked at Shinji with look that spoke of how she sensed something powerful nearby. They soon arrived at a deserted Arcade which Kensuke found weird because this Arcade was usually packed.

"Something isn't right," Al said as she felt a powerful source of magic here and it felt evil.

That was when suddenly a blast of energy came near them and spread them apart.

"Is everyone alright!?" Shinji asked as he looked around, but instead of seeing his friends, he first saw Al, and a hand on one of her breasts and a blush furiously on her face.

"Am I interrupting?" Shinji quickly got off Al as they looked at the person who spoke, lightly levitating before landing on the ground. He was clad in black and wore a mask with his chest easily exposed.

"Who are you? Your magic speaks darkness." Al asked as the boy, since he didn't seem old enough to be counted as a man. He chuckled a bit.

"I am King, and it is a pleasure to meet you Necronomicon Al Azif, and your new partner, Shinji Ikari." King said and looked at the two. Al was surprised that he knew what she was.

"How do you know my name and what Al is," Shinji asked as King smirked.

"My spies of the Black Lodge have been keeping tabs on you and they speak very highly of you Shinji Ikari and I wish to see that power for myself," King said as Al got in front of Shinji protectively.

"Shinji this guy is the boss of the guys who were chasing me when we first met," Al said as Shinji gulped.

"O-ok," Shinji said as he could feel this guy just reeked of evil. The duo soon merged tuning Shinji into his magus form as when he finished King was in front of Shinji who quickly sent an energy blast at Shinji sending him flying into a building. When Shinji got back up he was shocked to see King was once again upon him as King then kicking Shinji with a mystic enhanced kick to the stomach which most likely had fractured some ribs as Shinji was sent hurling torts a convenience store as King seemed like he wasn't impressed with Shinji.

**"Mirror of Nitocris!"** the pilot of Demonbane invoked but King only smirked as if he had a counter.

**"Sight of Bahamut!"** King invoked before he began to glance around as his eyes were glowing in a draconic way. "Ah found you," King said seeing the real Shinji.

King then appeared in front of Shinji before he punched him into a flower shop as Shinji was getting beat down hard. Shinji as getting up with Al floating next to his head as she looked worried. "Shinji are you ok?" she asked worried about her partner surviving more than winning,

"He's so powerful," Shinji said as he was covered in injuries.

"He's probably a master of Magus he might be too powerful for us at the level we are now," Al said as King walked torts Shinji.

"Shinji you disappoint me I was expecting more of challenge from you," King said as he grabbed Shinji by his head and lifted him up. That was when a rock hit King in the head as he turned to see Toji Suzuhara who looked scratched up but ok.

"You insane psychopath leave my friend alone!" Toji yelled as King looked un-amused by Toji's little rock throwing.

King then dropped Shinji as King glared at Toji. "Pathetic little pest be gone," King said before his eyes glowed and Toji was sent flying where he hit a wall and was knocked out.

"TOJI!" Shinji called as now he was mad. "DEMONBANE!" Shinji called a Demonbane fell from the sky ready for battle.

"I see so if one of your pathetic and foolish "friends," get hurt the fury awakens in you," King said with a smirk as he saw things getting interesting now.

Shinji wasn't going to let King win, he was going to end this right here and now. Demonbane leaped up into the air and was ready to fight.

"Atlantis Strike!" The kick was getting closer and closer until suddenly, a magic circle appeared and from that circle a hand.

"Tabris, you're late." King said as the kick was intercepted. The masked silver haired Grimoire simply smiled.

"I apologize King. I shan't be tardy again." Tabris, angel of freewill and Grimoire said as King nodded.

"I thank you for helping me, but Shinji is too weak and Al is missing many of her pages. We will meet again Shinji Ikari," King said with one last spell he and Tabris disappeared.

Demonbane was standing as the leg braces returned to their rightful spot. Shinji was shocked at how powerful King was even for Demonbanes Atlantis Strike to be shrugged off by one God Machines hand.

"He's so strong," Shinji said as he grabbed his side as his entire body hurt.

"Yeah but we have to get stronger Shinji so we can defeat King," Al said as Shinji was going to need medical attention soon.

"I need to get strong so I can defeat King," Shinji said as he knew that boy with silver hair was Kings Grimoire and would most likely be a powerful adversary. "King," Shinji said as he was going to defeat King with the power of Demonbane.

(Scene break)

Misato was outside Shinji's hospital room as he tried to make sense of what happened. 'Black Lodge, King and that Grimoire that gave off a blue blood pattern,' Misato thought as she tried to make sense of all of this. 'What is going on could something be happening behind the scenes of the Angel Attacks without our knowledge and if so could it actually be NERV who's behind this or some other group,' Misato thought as Shinji was resting from his injuries he suffered from King.

The doctors had said it was a miracle that Shinji survived as it seems to Misato that this King let Shinji live like he was useful in some grand scheme. "I need more information on this Black Lodge and there leader King," Misato said before leaving to do some spy work.

(In the room)

Al watched over Shinji as she was glad that Shinji was ok but that just leaves the question if Shinji can help her find all of her missing pages before King or anyone else finds them. "Shinji your no Yui but you have a heart as big as hers," Al said as she truly missed her previous partner and saw a lot of her in Shinji.

(Scene break Black Lodge base)

King sat on his throne again as he had a small smile on his face. "All is going according to the grand scheme of things and soon on the day of Armageddon I shall have the power to match God," King said as he let out a chuckle while the Rose petals fell from the ceiling seemingly out of nowhere.

(TBC)

ESKK: Damn I've been shooting out short chapters. But hey a chapter is a chapter right so enjoy. Review Favorite and Follow this story to make me a happy guy.


	4. Chapter 4 Jet Alone

Neon Genesis Demonbane

ESKK: Finally a new chapter of Demonbane this time you're all in for a treat because Jet Alone is coming in also I didn't hear anyone's opinion of King which kind of disappointed me but heh oh well I still love my readers and reviewers. Well then let's start.

*Insert Man God Machine

(Start)

Ever since the confrontation with King last week Shinji and Al have been training none stop after Shinji was released from the hospital. They have been hunting down Al's pages but so far no luck. Al personally was hoping for a strong spell but that was hoping. Currently the housemates were in the apartment as Misato was dressed nice for some sort of event as Shinji was cooking.

"Shinji you sure you don't want to come along I mean if King is still out there he might come for you," Misato said remembering the scars that were left on Shinji's body.

"Don't worry Misato call it a hunch but I don't think King will be coming back for round two," Shinji said as Al butted in.

"Hey Misato what's this presentation you have to see?" Al asked as she was holding some soda.

"Yeah these guys from the JSDF have this new robot that's supposed to put both Demonbane and our EVA's to shame called Jet Alone and I have to check out its first activation," Misato said making Al scoff.

"I don't think anything that human hands can make can hurt the angels. If they could then there wouldn't be a need for Dues Machina's or Grimoires to begin with." She said as Misato and Shinji sort of shrugged. Al was a Grimoire created to fight the darkness of evil that came around.

"Well, if they could defeat the angels, then it could mean a little less work for us." Misato said, but then saw the time, "Sorry, but I gotta get going. Let's talk later." She said and rushed out the door, leaving Al and Shinji alone.

(Scene Break)

Gendo was in his office with Fuyutsuki, and he was looking over what would happen.

"You are sure that the Jet Alone will not be able to succeed?" Fuyutsuki asked as Gendo had his hands in front of his face.

"I am sure. Even if they could build a robot, it doesn't not have the ability to fight the angels as Demonbane and the Evangelions."

"You almost sound like you're praising Demonbane," Fuyutsuki said as Gendo was in his Gendo pose.

"I am not I am merely keeping a close eye on it because he old men need it for an unknown scenario," Gendo said as Fuyutsuki nodded.

"I for one honestly expected Demonbane to scare the old men in some way," Fuyutsuki said a Gendo didn't move at all.

"Yes but now this powerful adversary referring to himself only as "King," has appeared and had out matched Demonbane with only a fraction of a similar power," Gendo said as Fuyutsuki could see Gendo was unnerved.

'Hopefully Demonbane will be able to stop your scenario Gendo for I know this isn't what Yui would want,' Fuyutsuki thought hoping this God Machine would stop Gendo.

"Fuyutsuki tell me do you believe you can kill a god?" Gendo asked as Fuyutsuki looked confused.

"Why?" the old sub commander asked Gendo looked at his old sensei.

"It is said that the lance that pierced Christ had injured God as well if that's true then can the Lance kill Demonbane?" the elder Ikari asked as Fuyutsuki hoped Gendo wasn't planning on using the Lance on Demonbane.

"I am unsure if it is possible to do so. It is an unknown factor in this situation." Fuyutsuki said, giving the best answer to the situation. He truly wasn't sure on what would happen next.

(Scene Break)

Misato was getting eyed at by a number of men that were interested in her for her body, but she was surprised that there was one person she was surprised to see here.

"Ritsuko, what are you doing here?"

"Apparently they wanted someone who worked on the EVA to see this as well and sense I am the head of Project E they wanted me to come," Ritsuko said practically lying hoping Misato never finds out why she's really here.

"Ok Rits but these perverted men act like they never seen a woman before," Misato said as Ritsuko nodded to that.

"Yes well then I suggest we go to where we can wait to see the demonstration of Jet Alone," Ritsuko said making Misato nod.

"Yeah hopefully away from these perverts," the Major said before she and her friend went to the viewing room.

(Scene break)

At the front of large group of military representatives a man who also seemed to belong to the military was standing in front of everyone as he seemed smug like he was about to win without the need to actually try and win. "Welcome esteemed members of the UN and the JSDF I'm glad you all can make it for the test of our newest robot to combat the Angels called Jet Alone," he said as he pressed a button and a large pale and orange robot appeared on screen that seemed to fit the bill of a robot. "Currently it's powered by a nuclear reactor and it its AI system would allow us to fight the angel without the need for a pilot," he continued as he was smirking that smug annoying smirk. "Now then allow us to see its activation now," he said before Jet Alone began to activate.

(Test sight)

Jet Alone began to take its first step as it seemed like the AI was working properly. It soon began to start off with a light jog as it seemed to be gaining some speed.

"As you can see, this is the ideal means of beating down the Kaiju that are invading us! Unlike the Evangelions which require an outside source of power every five minutes, Jet Alone has a nuclear reactor that allows it to run consecutively for one hundred and fifty days." The man said as Ritsuko decided to bring up a point or two.

"What about the pilot, wouldn't the radiation hurt the pilot as well as lack of sleep? You also didn't explain how the Jet Alone would penetrate the AT-Field." Ritsuko asked and brought up, but the guy was simply dismissive of the questioning.

"Jet Alone has no need for a pilot and is controlled by remote commands, thus having no need for a machine that drive a pilot insane like a woman on her time. And it's only a matter of time for an artificial AT-Field to be created so there is no need to worry." That didn't win the guy a good deal of respect for his disrespect towards women, and it certainly didn't really solve anything.

It was then a man walked up to the General as he looked slightly freaked out. "Uh sir we ran into a problem," he said as the General looked at him.

"What's the problem?" he whispered thinking the scientist was complaining about something stupid.

"Jet Alone has gone rouge," he said as everyone heard as on the screen showed Jet Alone running straight to this center.

(Test Sight)

Jet Alone soon arrived at the expo like center as it ran right through the building creating a path right through the center. Luckily no one was harmed but that just proves Jet Alone had gone haywire.

(Expo center)

"Well you sexist ass anything to say about your "undefeatable," machine," Misato demanded as the General looked like he was in denial.

"D-don't worry Jet Alones AI was programed to handle any contingency the problem will solve itself," the head of the Jet Alone Project said as growled.

"What are you blind, if that thing enters a populated area with that nuclear core it has and over heats we can have a nuclear meltdown causing not only millions in tax payer money but most of all millions of lives are you really willing to take that wager if things get out of control!" Misato demanded as the General gulped.

"Well what would you suggest Major Katsuragi?" the General asked as she already had a plan in mind.

(Scene break)

Misato was now dressed in a hazmat suit as Ritsuko was surprised and worried for her friend. "Misato this is crazy I mean yes I can understand using Demonbane but how do we know it can transport from long distances sense Tokyo-3 is so far away?" Ritsuko asked almost like she was trying to talk Misato out of entering Jet Alone to turn it off manually.

"Well here's hoping besides Shinji and Al should be here soon," Misato said as from above Shinji flew in with Al floating on his shoulder as Shinji's Magus Wings retracted back to his back.

"Misato what's the emergency?" he asked as Ritsuko was still getting used to all this magic stuff that she labeled as Metaphysics.

Misato pointed on the running Jet Alone before she began to speak. "Jet Alone has gone wild and we need Demonbane to help keep it out of populated areas as long as possible while I go inside and shut it down from the inside before it goes nuclear," Misato said as Shinji was concerned.

"Uh Misato can we really handle this?" Shinji asked as Al scoffed.

"Of course we can handle this now summon Demonbane we have some snobs to show up... oh and lives to save," Al said as Shinji slightly sweat dropped at Al's enjoying this more then she should.

"DEMONBANE!" Shinji invoked before Demonbane fell from the sky through a magic circle as when he landed Shinji and Al were transported to his cockpit.

Demonbane then kneeled down and put its hand out for Misato to get on and once she was on Demonbane stood up and began running after Jet Alone.

(Demonbanes cockpit)

"Ok Shinji we're close enough," Al called from her bike like cockpit.

"All right _**Atlach Nacha!"**_ the pilot of Demonbane invoked as the spell took its effect.

(Test sight)

Red Spider like energy webs shot out and wrapped around Jet Alone keeping it immobile as it struggled as its arms and legs were still moving as though it was still running. Demonbane ran torts Jet Alone as once it was close enough Misato got on it to shut down the nuclear core it had.

Demonbane needed to keep it in place as Misato would input the password and start to shut it down. Jet Alone was now programmed to fight back, and it was trying to get out of the webs. Demonbane closed in, but before it could do anything, the Jet Alone broke free and started to try and smash Demonbane.

_**"Scimitar of Barzai!"**_ Shinji called out from inside the cockpit and blocked an oncoming strike.

(Cockpit)

"Shinji remember we can't hit it too much or else the Core might go nuclear explosion," Al said as Shinji blocked the incoming strikes.

"Yeah no pressure," Shinji said dryly as he made Demonbane block the attacks.

(With Misato)

"Man sounds like Jet Alone just went into combat mode," Misato said as she tried to keep her footing as to not to slip and hit something that can tear the suit or get her hurt. Misato took notice to how red it was in here most likely from the Radiation lights so she had to be very careful. "Ok if I were the shutdown switches where would I be?" Misato asked as she walked a little before finding something that looked like levers and a computer. "And found you," Misato said as she tried to figure out how to work this. "Ok just need to be real careful with this or else a whole lot of people are screwed," Misato said trying to figure this out. It was then that Misato opened the comm. links and hoped to find someone on the other side. "Hey Ritsuko you there I need a little help with a computer in here," Misato said before she got her reply.

(With Ritsuko)

Ritsuko with some of the crew who worked on Jet Alone was in the computer room where they controlled and monitored Jet Alone but now all they can do was monitor it. "Misato I'm here did you find the main access computer for Jet Alone?" the faux blond asked as she hoped Misato was ok.

(With Misato)

"Yeah I'm fine just tell me what's going on outside with Demonbane and Jet Alone and on how to shut down this thing," Misato said as she had the comm. links open.

(With Ritsuko)

"Ok currently Demonbane and Jet Alone are fighting though Demonbane is remaining on the defense to avoid causing the nuclear core to go off we would use Lemuria Impact but Rei is currently going through some tests and is too busy to assist with anything outside the angels," Ritsuko said as Lemuria Impact would be very useful right now especially with a nuclear core involved.

(With Misato)

"Ok so that should buy us some more time," Misato said knowing unless the situation requires Jet Alone won't use its full armaments.

(With Ritsuko)

"I was also able to get the guys here to give up the instruction on how to deactivate Jet Alone from the inside, it should be simple enough," Ritsuko said as Misato had a feeling it wasn't that simple. "I'll give you the instructions now," Ritsuko said as Misato was listening.

(With Misato)

Once Ritsuko gave the full instructions Misato nodded in understanding. "Ok thanks Rits," Misato said before heading to the computer. Misato first activated the console before finding what she was looking for. "Ok here we go and now the password," Misato said before she entered the password. "Sexy Kitty," Misato typed in as she mentally scoffed at the perverted sound of the password. "Now to pull the lever," Misato said as she pulled it before she noticed all the red lights started to turn off as she could feel the hum of the machines in here come to a halt. "I think it worked," Misato said with a smile seeing she and Shinji just might have saved hundreds of lives.

(With Demonbane)

Demonbane was ready for another strike with its Scimitar of Barzai but the odd thing was it didn't come. Jet Alone was unmoving as Demonbane seemed to still be on guard.

(In Demonbanes cockpit)

"I think we won," Shinji said as Al smirked.

"Well seems Misato always pulls through in the very end," Al said with a smile glad to see Misato saved the day.

"Misato are you ok?" Shinji asked over the comm. links as he hoped she was ok.

(With Misato)

"Yeah I'm just fine Shinji," Misato said as she soon came out from the same hatch she used to get into Jet Alone.

(Demonbanes cockpit)

"You're not glowing green or grown a new limb are you?" Al asked as a joke from one of those American comic books she read once.

(With Misato)

"No Al I didn't turn into She Hulk but nice timing on the joke," Misato said as she would have thought of something better.

(With Ritsuko)

Ritsuko let out a sigh of relief as she saw Misato was ok but something bugged her. 'Jet Alone was only suppose close to a populated area when someone stopped it, it wasn't supposed to go into combat mode could it be that someone put a sabotage over my own or did someone did it before me,' Ritsuko thought as she remembered Gendo's orders but attacking Demonbane it was as if someone had put this in to have Jet Alone cause even more damage then what it was intended. 'Could someone besides NERV see Jet Alone as a threat as well?' the faux blond pondered as this was an unknown factor.

(Scene break NERV)

Gendo had watched the entire battle with Jet Alone as he saw Jet Alone attack Demonbane. Most would call this a happy accident if they were Gendo but he could tell that wasn't supposed to happen. "No Akagi couldn't have did that neither on purpose nor by accident someone must be interfering with the scenario," Gendo said as he watched the video again in hopes of finding something that would point to the culprit of Jet Alones battle mode when it wasn't supposed to be engaged.

(Scene break)

*Insert Demonbane OST I'm laughing at the Beast

King was sitting upon his throne as the rose petals fell from the light shining down on his throne as his hand rested on his fist. He looked in front of him to the person who was kneeling as Keel was here to report to his lord and master. "Keel was the sabotage a success?" King asked as Keel nodded.

"Yes King-sama Demonbane faced and with some help defeated Jet Alone when we used the program to have it enter combat mode but I must say I'm impressed you thought ahead King-sama to have the program to activate only when the Sabotage takes place and when it was being stopped from its objective by an unknown factor it deems a threat," Keel said as King smirked.

"Keel have you been able to have SEELE transport the second child to Tokyo-3 yet?" King asked getting straight to the point.

"No King-sama though Ikari had moved for that SEELE does not see that the Second Child is needed in Tokyo-3 until it is proven that the Angels are only targeting that city," Keel said as King smirked.

"Well with the next Angel that should seal he deal with them sending over the second child," King said before turning his head to his left to Tabris. "Tabris tell me what have, you seen so far with Shinji Ikari," King asked as Tabris bowed and nodded.

"King-sama Shinji Ikari has been training and fighting anything that can help him become stronger. It seems that your confrontation had ignited a fire within him that wasn't there before," Tabris said as King smirked.

"I see that's good I want Shinji and Al Azif to be at full strength when it comes time for the Battle of Armageddon," King said as Keel was still there.

"Yes King-sama I have already had SEELE begin construction of the EVA series as you ordered and once there Dummy Plugs are ready they will serve only you and Angelgrace," Keel said as King smirked.

"Good you should be proud of yourself Keel you might be the most worthy of God Hood under me of course," King said as Keel nodded.

"You're too kind King-sama," Keel said as King nodded.

"Now Keel leave I expect a report after the next time SEELE gathers," King said as Keel nodded.

"Yes King-sama," Keel said before disappearing into the darkness.

King got back to his normal position as he now awaited his meal.

*End OST

(Scene break one week later)

Shinji was in class as Al was talking with Hikari. The news spread like wild fire that Shinji had been attacked and if it wasn't for Section 2 he would have been dead at least that was the cover story NERV used to help keep King secret sense he would no doubt cause a public panic. Class was ending as Shinji and Al were ready to leave as Hikari did her normal Stand, Bow, Sit routine. Once the bell rung everyone filed out of the class to head home for the day or in Shinji, Rei, and Al's case head to NERV.

"Man, doesn't that guy talk about something besides second impact? I wanna hear more about that Demonbane machine." Kensuke said as Al and Shinji shook their heads.

"Demonbane doesn't always show up in history, and it's something that is beyond normal human creation. It's not something that you just hear about, but I do agree that real history should be taught, or at least the proper subject." Al agreed, but wasn't going to talk about Demonbane period.

"Trust me Al he won't shut up about Demonbane trust me I tried getting him to, you get used to it after a while," Toji said as Rei had already walked on ahead.

"I just wish awhile would just hurry up already," Al said as she was getting tired of Kensuke talking about Demonbane even though she piloted it.

"Trust me Al it could be worse I mean at least he never got pictures of you in the locker room," Hikari said as Al huffed.

"Yeah the four eyed little pervert," Al said as inside she wondered if she actually had any physical appeal besides being cute.

Kensuke meanwhile looked up and was surprised to see himself looking at him with the exact same look.

"Uh guys in the sky supposed to give our reflection?" Kensuke asked as Shinji and Al looked up before their eyes widened.

"Everyone get to the shelter me an Al need to get to NERV it's an angel," Shinji said before he began to run to NERV followed by Al.

Everyone nodded and headed to the shelters as Kensuke had video coverage of an Angel appearing.

(Scene break central Dogma)

Demonbane was currently carefully walking to the Angel which was now floating in one spot as he was cautious of it.

(Central Dogma)

"Ok Shinji Al we don't know what the capabilities of this Angel to approach with extreme caution," Misato said as she wondered what the Angel will be doing.

(Demonbane cockpit)

"Understood Misato," Shinji said as Al turned off the comm. links catching Shinji's attention. "Al what's wrong?" Shinji asked as Al had a look on her face like she had a hunch.

"Shinji go torts the Angel one step at a time I have a feeling as to why it hasn't attacked yet," Al said as Shinji nodded and did just that.

(Battlefield)

Demonbane was taking one step at a time with caution as if to find a certain spot around the Angel to see its form of attack. But when Demonbane took a step close to the ocean a sphere of light build up in one of the Angels diamond tips and soon fired.

(Cockpit)

"Oh crap," Shinji said as he didn't have time to block.

_**"Elder Sign!"**_ the Grimiore invoked as the attack was soon blocked by a powerful shield that had mystic runes on it.

(Battlefield)

It was a Magic circle as the attack was absorbed into the shield before the attack ended. The Angel looked to be preparing another blast but Demonbane wouldn't have that for now.

(Cockpit)

"Shinji we need to escape now right now we don't have the equipment to battle the angel!" Al said as Shinji nodded sense blocking that attack was out of luck.

_**"Mirror of Nitocris!"**_ the young Magus invoked as soon the spell too effect.

(Battlefield)

Many Demonbanes of illusions appeared after Shinji invoked the spell as Ramiel began shooting one Demonbane after another as the real Demonbane make an escape to avoid being blasted. Once all the Demonbanes were shot and disappeared Ramiel was alone as it seemed to have been tricked.

(Scene break NERV)

"That was a good call Shinji and Al and way to use Mirror of Nitocris to make an escape," Misato praised as she was thinking of a way to counter that Angel.

"Reminds me of World War II and my old partner Steve Rodgers," Al said catching Misato and Shinji's attention.

"Wait what you had an American soldier from World War II as your partner?" Misato asked as she didn't know what else to think if Al partook in World War II.

"Yeah of course when I met him he was frail and weak and was at the wrong place at the wrong time so we bonded when I found he had magic in him and with our Dues Machina at the time Texas-Magister we were able to help end World War 2 when the Germans came into contact with magical items that gave them weapons of magical properties so Texas-Magister was a Machine created during the journey west in American history but before the industrial revolution really kicked off," Al said as Shinji was surprised. "Long story short we faced Hitler and a Dark God he summoned defeated the Dark God and killed Hitler," Al said as Shinji and Misato were shocked at this revelation.

"Wait YOU helped kill one of the most feared and infamous monsters in all of history!?" Misato asked as she didn't know what can surprised her now that Al can pull out.

"Well I wasn't the one who shot him Steve did see he may have been frail but he was very good with a long range rifle to the point he and I invented an original spell for him that requires Texas-Magister Rifle to many it seemed like a Positron Rifle but to us it was a mystic Rifle that can break through any shield and hit the target dead on where ever the wielder wished," Al said wondering how old Steve gotten sense World War 2 or if he was even alive now.

"Sweet so we get the rifle from the Americans and kill the Angels problem solved," Misato said as Al sighed.

"It's not that simple plus after I woke up next after we defeated Hitler, I went to sleep and when I next woke up a friend of Steve told me that the rifle "Magister Christian Rifle," was given to the Japanese as a gift so I don't know who has it now," Al said as Misato remembered a project the JSDF was working one especially when they said it was gift from the Americans.

"Wait I think I know where it is," Misato said as Al was surprised.

"Ok where?" Al asked as Misato smirked.

"The JSDF but sense they handed control of the Angel problem to NERV I bet you they wouldn't mind giving it up," Misato said as Al sighed.

"Ok you work on getting the Rifle I have to make a call, to someone who can help Shinji use the rifle," Al said as Shinji was surprise.

"Wait how do you know Steve is even still alive for all we know he can be dead or senile," Shinji said as Al sighed.

"Won't know till we call him," Al said as she hoped Steve can get here under short notice.

(Scene Break)

Shinji was walking around town, waiting for the rifle to be brought so that Demonbane can be summoned, why he was allowed to walk around as the angel attempted to borrow into the earth and penetrate the Geofront, was because sense the Angel wont attack anything that doesn't enters its sensory range then the people were safe for the time being.

It was then that Al appeared as Shinji sighed and smiled. "Hi Al," Shinji greeted as Al smiled.

"Hi Shinji I was able to get in touch with Steve and I was surprised he was still alive but I should have expected it sense he was always to stubborn to lay down and die," Al said as Shinji nodded.

"That's great," Shinji said with a smile as he and Al soon began walking side by side.

"Hey Shinji lets go shopping," Al said as Shinji was confused.

"How come?" he asked as Al smiled.

"Because it's been a long time sense I last got to shop and I want to see what in fashion here and maybe check out what they have in the book store," Al said as Shinji nodded.

"Fine I guess we're going to the mall then," Shinji said before he and Al headed to the direction of the mall.

(Later at the mall)

Shinji was sitting down outside Al's changing room as she was trying on different dresses. Shinji would say that Al looked great in them as she would come out in clothing that made her look like a modern preteen even though she was an immortal Grimiore who protected humanity from the darkness whenever it may appear.

As Shinji sat he began to wonder about King, that person had a grimiore and a Dues Machina and had his own spells. Hell Shinji still had the scars from his first confrontation with King and every time he placed a hand on one he couldn't help but remember Kings, eyes. They were almost soulless like the person he was before being King had endured pain unlike any other and was shown his true path in life. Shinji was knocked out of his musing when Al came out dressed in a modern pop culture clothing.

"I saw some girls on the TV wearing something like this," Al said as Shinji blushed sense Al looked like she was a singer in that clothing.

"Well it looks nice on you makes you look like a girl of the 21st century," Shinji said as Al nodded.

"Well then let's go pay for all of this and charge it to NERV's accounts," Al said as she dragged Shinji to the cash register.

(Later at the book store)

Shinji and Al were at the book store as Al was read a book that she seemed to be very in to as Al noticed Shinji wasn't reading before she sighed. "Geez Shinji why don't you go and read some books this is a book store after all," Al said as Shinji shrugged.

"Sure I guess," Shinji said before he walked away and began looking around the book store leaving the bags of cloths with Al.

As Shinji walked he looked at the shelves of books in search of something that can catch his eye. But he wasn't paying attention to what was in front of him as he bumped into someone and he looked and saw an old man of American decent as Shinji looked at him and apologize.

"Sorry sir I didn't see you there," the shy boy apologized as the old man chuckled.

"No worries you on target Japanese boy," he said as Shinji saw this guy was probably a tourist sense he didn't seem to speak good Japanese. "Anyway me need help looking for old friend," he said with his western accent showing he wasn't good at speaking Japanese.

"Uh sure I can help just who is this friend of yours?" Shinji asked before Al called.

"Shinji I'm ready to go so let go... Steve?" Al asked recognizing her old partner even if he's pretty up there in age.

"Al long time no see you haven't changed a bit," he said in perfect English sense Shinji couldn't speak English.

"Yeah well you've well gotten," she said trying to find the right words to say it as Steve laughed.

"I know I'm old," he said as his grey hairs were evident.

Shinji didn't quite catch on before Al introduced him.

"This is Steve Rogers, a previous partner of mine." She explained as Shinji looked at the man with a bit of awe.

"So, you're the new magus on the block. I didn't realize that they started going to Arkham so soon, and in case you're wondering I'm referring to the magic academy not the insane asylum." Shinji still didn't quite get the reference, but he was glad to meet the man.

(Scene Break)

Al, Shinji, and Steve went to rest in a nearby cafe, but it was pretty empty as the town was still on red alert from the angel attack. Al and Steve caught up on old times, and with each other. Shinji felt like a third wheel until...

"So, you need to take out an angel at a distance. Good thing I'm here." Steve said as he looked the boy.

"See I'm pretty good with a Gun especially a sniper and knowing my old weapon is in Japan teaching you to use a sniper shouldn't be hard," Steve said as Shinji nodded.

"Thank you Rodgers-san," Shinji said as Steve patted Shinji on the back a bit hard at first catching Shinji off guard.

"I'm not familiar with Japanese but if your calling me "Mr. Rodgers," then don't I'm not one for formalities," Steve said as Shinji nodded before Steve turned to Al. "So Al how long do we have to teach Shinji-boy here how to use a gun?" he asked as Al looked at him.

"About a day and a half," Al said as Steve nodded.

"Plenty of time," Steve said as Shinji was shocked.

"But how can you teach me how to use a gun in one day?" Shinji asked as Steve smiled.

"Trust me we'll do it the same way I learned, but to fit in your generation's version," Steve said as Shinji was confused.

(Later at Tokyo-3's shooting range)

Shinji and Steve were at a shooting range that was outdoors as both he and Shinji were wearing sound canceling head gear and protected glasses. "Ok Shinji-boy take off your ear plugs for a minute," Steve said as Shinji did so. Steve then took out a music player that looked like a 1999 model as he gave it to Shinji. Shinji got the message and put the ear buds in before Steve began speaking again. "Ok I grew up in the country side so shooting wasn't a problem form me especially when I knew no one would get hurt. I listened to the sounds of the nature around me to help keep my cool when shooting and aiming. So I'm putting the music player to some relaxing sounds to start simple," Steve said as he picked up the MP3. "Now once I turn in on I want you to focus on the music aim and pull the trigger don't even worry about where you want to hit just let the sounds guide you," Steve said as Shinji nodded.

Shinji then picked up the large sniper rifle before he got ready and aimed. Shinji then took a deep breath before he focused and aimed to an extent. He tried not to worry about where he wanted to his and once he was sure he took a deep breath and pulled the trigger which caused Recoil which caught him off guard. "Did I hit it?" Shinji asked as Steve knew they were the only ones here headed to grab the target and showed it to Shinji which showed he got real close to hitting dead center.

"Yeah you hit it now let's keep practicing," Steve said as he looked proud of Shinji.

They soon continued on like this as every time Shinji got a little closer to his target. As they went on Shinji felt a connection to Steve forming as Shinji saw Steve as someone he could look up to in a way. The last bullet hit Shinji had gotten dead center. Steve saw this as did Shinji as they both smiled. Steve with pride for Shinji and Shinji in happiness that he was doing something and not getting reprimanded for it.

"Nice work Shinji now let's try without the Music player," Steve said as Shinji nodded. When Shinji took he aimed and drowned out everything from the city and focused on the sounds of animal in the city. Shinji then pulled the trigger and to his surprise he hit dead center. "Good work Shinji you mastered how to use a sniper now you can use Texas Magisters Priest Rifle no problem," Steve said as Shinji was still unsure.

"But Steve-sempai what if I screw up," Shinji said as Steve smiled and placed his hand on Shinji's head.

"Don't worry Shinji-boy just believe in Al and Demonbane and believe in your own strength and keep your chin up and hone your own strength," Steve said as Shinji could feel a connection to Steve. He could tell Steve had treated him better than the teacher he had lived with and knew Steve meant his words.

"Ok Steve-sempai," Shinji said as Steve smiled.

"Good now go get'em kid," Steve said as Shinji nodded. When Shinji was gone Al came out of the shadows as Steve looked at her. "I was wondering when you would come out," Steve said as Al smiled.

"Yeah well you treated him like he was your grandson or something like that," Al said as Steve smiled.

"Yeah well I have grand kids and also he looked like he really needed it," Steve said as Al smiled.

"Well me and Shinji have to go suit up soon after all Angel to kill and all," Al said as Steve nodded.

"Good luck Al," Steve said before Al left to meet up with Shinji.

(Scene break)

Demonbane was deployed away from the hill before it walked to, said hill and picked up the rifle there waiting for it. Unit 00 was in position to provide defense for Demonbane when it needed it as it carried a large shield. When Demonbane picked it up the Rifle began to glow before the Holy Cross attached to a chain appeared at the handle of the rifle.

(Cockpit of Demonbane)

"Wow talk about Ironic," Shinji said as he saw the holy cross keychain on Demonbanes new rifle.

"Yeah well we're going to use this irony to take down the Angel," Al said as the Sun was setting.

Shinji looked to his school and saw his classmates there waiting as if they were here to cheer him on. 'Steve-ojisan I won't let you down,' Shinji thought as he didn't call Steve that before because he didn't know if he could call him that.

(Central Dogma)

"Ok Shinji we're giving you the power of all of Japan to hit the angel use it wisely," Misato said as Shinji nodded.

(Demonbane cockpit)

"Right Misato-san," Shinji said as Al activated her comm. to talk to Rei.

"Rei be careful," Al said as Rei nodded.

(Unit 00 entry plug)

"Of course pilot Azif," Rei said as they were ready.

(Demonbane cockpit)

The mystical gun started to charge, as it was called the 'Positron Rifle' before it was revealed that it was a magic gun, and that mean Shinji needed to stay calm, aim and pull the trigger. He breathed in and out simply keeping calm until he needed to strike.

"Remember, there is a spell that can help your accuracy. Now maybe a good time to use it." Al suggested and

Shinji nodded.

"Ok I understand," Shinji said before he focused. _**"Falcons Vision,"**_ Shinji invoked before his eyes began to glow red as the screen in front of his changed to mimic both a scope and the vision of a Falcon.

(Battlefield)

Demonbanes left eye began to glow red as it moved to help focus the Mystical Gun.

(Central Dogma)

"Is the rifle fully charged?" Misato asked as Maya nodded.

"Yes but looks like Demonbane has its own targeting system so that should help us hit the Angel," Maya said as Misato nodded.

"Ok then all of this is riding on you and Al Shinji don't fail us," Misato said as Shinji nodded on screen.

"Hey is it wrong to think Shinji is hot in his Magus form?" Maya asked as lot of people sweat dropped at that.

"Way to relieve some stress Maya," Makoto said as Maya blushed.

(Battlefield)

"Ok then fire," Shinji said as he pulled the trigger and saw the laser was blue and green with magic energy as the beam came after the angel and Shinji saw the beam actually curve on its own to hit the target and pierce the Angels AT field and destroy its S2 organ.

"Bull's-eye a direct hit!" Al called as Shinji smiled.

"We did it!" Shinji yelled in joy as he was surprised that what Steve taught him paid off.

"You should thank your 'Grandpa Steve,' for teaching you how to shoot," Al joked as Shinji didn't seem to care sense he truly did see Steve as a grandfatherly figure.

(Scene break)

*Insert Demonbane OST I'm laughing at the Beast

King sat on his throne as he smiled sensing yet another Angel defeated as Tabris could also sense the latest Angels defeat. "All is going according to plan… and soon Third Impact will be mine to control," King said as he rested his head on his fists with his eyes closed.

(TBC)

ESKK: Wow King must really have a grand scheme cooked up to mention Third Impact but what could it mean well if anyone is curious about King then tell me in the review.


	5. Chapter 5 Asuka striked, Dark God Dagon

Neon Genesis Demonbane

ESKK: Wow it's been a while sense my last update… oh well on to the story.

*Insert Demonbane OP Man God Machine

(Start)

*Insert Demonbane OST I'm laughing at the Beast

King was sitting upon his throne as right now Keel was kneeling in front of the true leader of SEELE and the leader of the Black Lodge. "So Keel is Unit 2 and the second child en-route to Tokyo-3?" King asked as he was relaxing on his throne.

"Yes King-sama the second child should be in NERV Japan soon and with her Evangelion unit 2," Keel said as King nodded to his servant.

"Very well I shall face them when they arrive," King said a she rose from his throne.

"Yes King-sama but why?" Keel asked as King walked down the steps from his throne as the light seem to follow him.

"I wish to see how strong Shinji Ikari has become after our last confrontation and I wish to see the Second Child's strength when her past is brought up," King said as Keel was shocked.

"Yes King-sama but I have had SEELE create an Evangelion after unit 3 called EVA unit 4 it will be ready after the battle against the 6th angel," Keel said as King smiled as he walked passed Keel.

"Very good Keel make sure it's prepared for the Fourth Child, Suzaku Hitsugaya," King said Keels eyes widen.

"Very well King-Sama," Keel said as he didn't expect King to say THAT name.

*End OST

(Scene break)

Shinji, Toji, Kensuke, and Al were gathered in a VTOL with Misato at the front seat as Kensuke was videotaping the entire fleet as there were many battleships and one large ship with a tarp over it as Al was just waiting to land. "We're going on a ride on that little ship," Kensuke said with a smile as he was currently geeking out at the moment.

"Hey guys we're about to land so buckle up," Misato said as Toji was smiling.

"Man this is like a date with the gorgeous Misato man I'm never taking this hat off," Toji said with a grin as he was happy to be anywhere near Misato.

"Why do you have to be friends with these stooges Shinji?" Al huffed as she was annoyed with Shinji's choice in friends.

"There not bad you just have to get used to them," Shinji said as Al huffed.

"So this military fleet is called Over the Rainbow right?" Al asked as she looked at the fleet and was unimpressed.

"Yea it's transporting the second child and her EVA, Evangelion Unit 2," Misato explained as Al smirked.

"Well I can't wait to meet her," Al said as she waited for the VTOL to land.

(Meanwhile on the Over the Rainbow)

A red haired girl with blue eyes was leaning on the railing of the Over the Rainbow to see a VTOL coming in for a landing. "Ok time to meet the Third Child and his alleged co-pilot Al Azif," she said as she smirked. This girl had been hearing rumors of the Demonbane machine how it could do what should be impossible feats such as defeating the Angels and easily breaking there AT-fields with ease and having the destructive force of Impact at its disposal. "I'll prove to this Third Child and Al Azif that my Evangelion unit 2 is superior to their windup toy piece of junk Demonbane," she said as she looked at the ship with the tarp. "After all I am a child prodigy and the one who will be world famous for defeating the Angels," she said as she had emotional baggage that were evident if you had a certain eye for stuff like that.

(With the VTOL)

The VTOL landed as the first to come out was Toji and then Kensuke. Kensuke was videotaping everything as he was excited to be on the Over the Rainbow. Finally came Shinji and his female co-pilot/Grimiore Al Azif. "So this is the Over the Rainbow not much to look at," Al said as she just glanced at the jets.

It was then that Toji took off his hat to wipe off some sweat from the heat but then the hat flew out of his hand from the winds. "My hat!" Toji called as he gave chase to his hat.

Shinji sighed as he took out a book and began to read as Toji chased after his hat. It was soon that the hat fell to the feet of the red headed girl as she placed her foot on it. Toji attempted to get his hat but the girl wouldn't budge. "Hey can you get your foot off my hat," he asked as the girl did so as she was smirking as Toji tripped back from her letting go.

*Insert Neon Genesis OST Asuka Strikes

That was when Al showed up and stared at her. "So you must be Al Azif?" the girl asked as Al was already disliking the girl in the yellow sundress.

"And you must be the second child your nothing how I imagined," Al said as she meant it as an insult.

"That's right I'm the second child Asuka Langley Suryu," Asuka said as Shinji came up reading his book. Kensuke also showed up as he was still recording. "Now then sense you three are here which one of you is the Third Child and Demonbanes pilot?!" she demanded as then the wind blow which flipped her skirt up and in turn Toji and Kensuke were the ones who got slapped sense Shinji was reading the book.

"What the hell was that for?!" Toji demanded with a red slap mark on his face.

"That was a viewing fee quiet the bargain no?" she asked taunting Toji. But before Toji could counter Al glared at him causing him to thing again at his plan for revenge.

It was then that Misato walked up. "I see you guys met Asuka now," Misato said as Shinji got off his book and nodded.

"Yeah," Shinji said as Al walked next to Shinji.

"Well she's kind of a bitch, Shinji," Al said as Asuka was surprised that he was Shinji.

"Well your Shinji the Third child and the designated pilot of Demonbane you're not how they described you, they said you had white hair pale skin with strong muscles, and that you had red eyes," Asuka said as Shinji blushed a bit.

"Yeah that's kind of how I look when me, and Al pilot Demonbane," Shinji said as Asuka was skeptical.

"How can you change forms in such a short time to pilot Demonbane," Asuka asked as she didn't believe Shinji.

"You'll find out when you find out," Al retorted as Asuka scoffed.

"Yeah whatever you say little girl," Asuka scoffed as Al was pissed.

"Who are you calling little you red headed bitch!" the Griomoire yelled as she glared at Asuka.

"You, you flat chested purple haired loli!" Asuka yelled as Shinji quickly restrained Al from starting a fist fight with Asuka. Same could be said for Misato with Asuka.

"Both of you calm down," Misato demanded as she kept Asuka from fighting with Al.

End OST

It was then Shinji and Al sensed a familiar presence before they reacted. "Everyone get down!" Shinji yelled as everyone reacted before an explosion separated them.

Al and Shinji got out of the cover as Asuka was coughing a bit as her dress was torn a bit. "What the hell was that?" the German asked as she saw Shinji and Al glaring at a shadow in the smoke.

*Insert Demon I'm laughing at The Beast

When the smoke cleared Toji and Kensuke were getting up as their eyes widen as Shinji and Al glared at a familiar foe and his Grimoire. "King," Shinji growled as King glanced at Shinji and smirked.

"We meet again Shinji Ikari-Kun and Necronomicon Al Azif," King said as Tabris stood next to his master.

"Who the hell is this ass hole where did he come from?" Asuka asked as King just looked at her and when he did Asuka was assaulted by a wave of killer intent. She could barely breathe as she was sent to her knees as Misato checked on Asuka.

"Asuka are you ok?" Misato asked as King smirked at how weak Asuka was compared to him.

"So, this is the alleged second child? The 'great' Soryu?" He asked condescendingly as he looked at the girl. She glared up, but was soon wide-eyed at the fact that she noticed that he was floating in the air.

"H-how are you doing that!?" She asked as King just smirked at her.

"My, how childishly stupid of you to not think that if these 'angels' existed then 'magic' also existed? Then again, you wouldn't believe, would you?"

"Don't be stupid there's no such thing as magic!" the German girl glared as King smirked.

"How utterly ignorant of you Second Child perhaps this ignorance has something to do with your upbringing after your mothers demise by suicide," King taunted as Asuka glared at King.

"What did you say about my mother?" she asked as she had clearly heard him but was trying to keep her cool knowing King was just trying to play with her emotions.

"Oh I know all about you Asuka Langley Soryu how you had drilled into your head that you have to be perfect at everything how you were robbed of your childhood by both NERV and your mother, you poor little doll," King said as Asuka was now pissed.

It was then Shinji went in a flash of light and now he stood in his magus form. "King keep Asuka out of this!" Shinji yelled as Misato pointed her gun at King.

"I see you wish to fight again Shinji Ikari-kun," King said as Asuka was surprised the rumors of Shinji's form changing was true. "And Katsuragi-san you believe your gun will be of any use to you against me?" King questioned as her gun was soon knocked out of her hand by an invisible force when Kings, eyes glowed. "Now then Soryu, Al Azif, and Shinji Ikari-kun if you wish to release your furies against me then be my guests but I shall be using my Dues Machina to deal with you," King said before out stretching his hand forward before snapping his fingers. And then a runic symbol appeared but much large as from it a large Dues Machina came out as it had a similar Design to Demonbane but it had large arch type wings on its back. "Now Soryu I'll give you time to get to your EVA but while you head to your EVA I shall be battling Shinji," King said as soon King and Tabris were teleported inside Angelgrace.

Asuka soon noticed that Al was shrunk down as she was floating next to Shinji's head over his shoulder.

Toji and Kensuke quickly ran out of the way as Soldiers ran away after they regain their consciousness and ran to the ship. When Shinji was sure he was clear he gave a glare to King's Angelgrace. "Fine King I'll fight you _**DEMONBANE!"**_ Shinji invoked before Demonbane fell from the sky and landed on the Over the Rainbow hard. Shinji and Al were teleported into Demonbanes cockpit.

Demonbane and Kings Machina stared down each other as Asuka headed to a VTOL and told the pilot she needed to get to her EVA stat.

The two Machina's glared down at each other before King spoke up. "So let us see who shall stand victorious today your Demonbane or my Angelgrace," King said as he had a smirk on his face.

(Demonbane cockpit)

"Careful Shinji if that truly is Tabris then King has the Dead Sea Scrolls, as his Grimiore," Al said from her cockpit.

"Got it," Shinji said before he started the battle.

(Battlefield)

Demonbane charged at Angelgrace as the two sent a punch at each other. Their fists collided causing them to struggle a bit before they jumped back. Angelgrace looked at the ocean before chuckling a bit.

(Angelgrace cockpit)

Angelgraces resembled Demonbanes own but the energy in the area was red as King smirked. "This hardly seems fair that I have an aryl advantage and you don't Shinji Ikari-kun," King said before he willed Angelgrace to raise its arm.

(Battlefield)

"Sub-zero Shiva!" he invoked before sending it at the water freezing it solid as the ships were now trapped until the ice was removed.

Demonbane was on a ship as the water was frozen solid making the pilot Shinji and Al growl at how King was insulting them. Angelgrace then landed on the ice showing it was strong enough to hold the two Dues Machina's up.

(Demonbanes cockpit)

"Fine we'll fight on his terms," Shinji said before jumping onto the ice truly proving it was strong enough to hold both Machina's.

(Battlefield)

Demonbane and Angelgrace charged at each other again as they traded punches and strike as King had to admit he was impressed.

(Angelgrace cockpit)

"I'm impressed Shinji Ikari-kun you've improved quite a bit sense our last confrontation," King said as he forced Shinji off of him. "But you still have a long way to go before you are a match against me," King said with a smirk as he saw that he was fueling the flames. King then sensed an attack coming before he smirked as he knew who was attacking him from behind.

(Battlefield)

Angelgrace moved out of the way when a red four eyed EVA came and punched the ground where Angelgrace was just moments before.

(Unit 2 cockpit)

"Alright you baka I don't know who you are but I the great Asuka Langely Suryu will kick your ass "your royal highness," Asuka said with the last part dripping with sarcasm.

(Kings Cockpit)

"I must say I'm not scared of the weak little doll you pilot especially sense it's the very same EVA that caused your mothers insanity," King said pissing off Asuka.

(Battlefield)

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" the German yelled as she used her EVA to attack Angelgrace with punches but the Dues Machina avoided the attacks.

Angelgrace then punched the EVA in the stomach hard causing Asuka with her high synch to feel it.

(Unit 2 cockpit)

Asuka was coughing the LCL that was knocked out of her gut as the LCL returned to her system. "That was a cheap shot you teme," Asuka growled as she was really hating King and how he kept mocking her and calling her weak.

(Battlefield)

That was when the ice at the far edge began to break as King smirked as the cannons fired upon the creature revealed to be an Angel.

(Angelgrace cockpit)

"Allow me to show you my power," King said as he smirked.

(Battlefield)

King flew up into the sky as magic began to charge in his hand.

(King)

_**"ABRA!"**_ he began as Shinji saw this was like Demonbanes Atlantis Strike.

(Battlefield)

_**"KADABRA!"**_ King invoked as he brought the attack down upon the angel before causing the Angel to die within a mere instant as Shinji and Asuka's eyes widen.

(King)

"Do not fret I will give you a new opponent," King said before a young girl appeared in the sky as one of her eyes was orange and the other was purple.

(Over the Rainbow)

Misato looked from the bridge of the flagship as she had just finished yelling at the captain about jurisdiction. Kaji a man who tried to flirt with Misato after Shinji had entered Demonbane was shocked seeing the mysterious King his sources had been picking up rumors on. Kaji had shaggy hair in a ponytail as he was in need of a shave, he looked like a college Casanova as he never thought he would see the mysterious King leave his hidden throne.

"Wait who's that girl?" the captain asked as Misato took out binoculars and could tell the flying girl was like Al.

(Battlefield)

The girl began invoking as spell as Al recognized this girl.

(Demonbane)

"That's," Shinji began as Al finished.

"A Grimoire," Al said as she knew which Grimoire this was. "And with this uneasy Magic she must be the R'lyeh manuscript," Al said as the R'lyeh Manuscript was invoking a spell.

(King)

"Precisely Al Azif she is summoning your opponent shall be a true god of the old world Shinji Ikari-kun and dear Asuka-chan," King said as he knew Al was surprised.

(Demonbane)

"Are you nuts you intend to resurrect an evil God you won't be able to control it!" Al said as she realized that was Kings, plan which was a win/win for him.

(Battlefield)

Soon something was rising from the water as you could see a set of glowing eyes in it. _**"Oh great God, Dagon! Dagon! Dagon!"**_ the R'lyeh invoked as soon you could see the thing in the rising water was a shell or egg of sorts but it was cracking showing Dagon had heard the call.

(Demonbane)

Al's eyes were wide at hearing that being was in these waters. "The great God Dagon?!" Al voiced surprised as she knew they had a real fight on their hands.

(Battlefield)

The shell shattered as inside it was what looked like a large lobster like creature with some tentacles on its body and many markings upon its body that described some form of holy power.

(With Misato)

"What the hell is that!?" Misato asked slowly, unsure what the thing she was looking what was. It was then that a random crew member answered.

"Dagon!? The evil god that demanded infants to be burned alive on an, alter!? I thought it was just a myth." It was after that the sailor ran screaming like a madman or as the hounds of hell themselves were after him.

(Unit 2)

"I don't believe sushi boy here is some God," Asuka scoffed as she grabbed the power cable for her EVA.

(Demonbane)

"Don't get arrogant your EVA is barely a match for this God be careful," Al said making Asuka scoff.

"I'll hold it off," Shinji said glaring at the proclaimed God. _**"ATLACH-NACHA,"**_ Shinji invoked to buy them time.

(Battlefield)

Demonbanes horn glowed green before the red web surrounded Dagon restraining it. But Dagon didn't seem much effected by it as just then Dagon sent a large claw at Unit 2.

(Demonbane)

"Asuka look out!" Shinji called as he made Demonbane push Unit 2 to avoid the attack.

(Battlefield)

Demonbane had pushed Unit 2 away from Dagons attack.

(Unit 2)

"Baka I can handle myself," Asuka yelled as Demonbane got off the EVA.

(Battlefield)

_**"SCIMITAR OF BARZAI!"**_ the pilot of Demonbane invoked before summoning his weapon. "Take this!" Shinji yelled throwing his weapon at the God causing it to spin around rapidly but Dagon was prepared.

The Lobster like God antennas began to spin before both Atlach-Nacha was canceled out and the Scimitar came spinning back at Shinji causing him to get hit.

Unit 2 then fired its pylon harpoon launchers which hit Dagon head on but didn't do damage.

(Unit 2)

"Damn," Asuka cursed as it seems they might lose.

(Demonbane)

"Am I going to lose?" Shinji asked fearful for his life. "Am I going to die?" Shinji asked as Al looked at her partner.

"You can't give up Shinji!" Al yelled as soon another voice entered Shinji's mind.

"You must not die here Shinji-kun," the voice said as Shinji looked around.

"Who said that?" he asked as Al was confused.

"Shinji?" she asked hoping Shinji was ok.

"You can't die here Shinji-kun," the female voice said before giggling. "You're about to die I guess I can't help you just this once," the girls voice said before Shinji saw two lights above him one red and one blue.

"Wait is that?" Al asked before looking closely and smiled. "It is my pages the spells Cthugha and Ithaqua," Al said as something didn't add up.

"But why are they here?" Shinji asked as Asuka's voice came over the comm.

(Unit 2)

"Hey Baka you can explain these pages gods and spells crap later but we have a seafood platter to kill," Asuka said taking a battle stance with Unit 2.

(Demonbane)

"Al if these pages are here let's use them," Shinji said as Al looked at him.

"You sure these spells don't have handicaps," Al warned as he didn't want Shinji dying on her.

"I'm sure," Shinji said giving Dagon a glare.

"Ok just bear with it," Al said as she began the spell.

(Battlefield)

"Red Blazing flames!" Al began as the red light entered Demonbanes right hand. "Blue howling winds!" Al continued as the blue light entered Demonbanes left hand.

(Demonbane)

Shinji was trying to hold back a scream as Al knew she had to hurry.

"Shinji now!" Al called as Shinji roared in both triumph and pain.

"EAT THIS DAGON!" he yelled before releasing the attack.

(Battlefield)

"I'll burn you up and freeze you solid!" Shinji roared as the two attacks came at Dagon and when they hit the extreme heat and extreme cold destroyed Dagon as well as split to ocean a bit.

(Unit 2)

"Amazing," Asuka said amazed that Demonbane can do what EVA couldn't.

(Demonbane)

Shinji was catching his breath as his hands hurt like hell from using the new spells.

(Battlefield)

That was when clapping was heard as Angelgrace descended upon the now broken Ice field. "Impressive Shinji Ikari-kun you never cease to impress me," King said as he smirked.

(Angelgrace)

"I have the perfect test for you if you can pass it then you may have an audience with me again," King said as he knew he and Shinji had become sort of arch enemies. "See my elite guard called Anti-Cross protect me as my body guards if you can defeat all of them then and only then may we face each other again," King said making Shinji growl.

(Demonbane)

"Fine King if I can stop you from hurting innocents then I'll go through the obstacles," Shinji said pointing at King.

(Angelgrace)

"Good and don't worry if you can't find them they'll find you," King said as he Angelgrace, and Tabris disappeared.

(Scene break Misato)

After the fiasco with King on the Over the Rainbow Misato was tasked by Gendo with picking up the Fourth Child who came ahead of his EVA.

When she arrived she found a boy sitting at the train station waiting for her. He was of average Japanese descent as he looked pretty normal.

Misato walked up to him getting a vibe she got from Shinji. "Hey are you the fourth child?" the Major asked as the boy smiled.

"Yes I my name is Suzaku Hitsugaya pleasure to meet you," Suzaku said going to shake Misato's hand.

Misato could see something wasn't right with this boy like he was hiding something and real well also. Misato shook his hand and gave him benefit of the doubt.

"Likewise Suzaku I'm Misato Katsuragi just call me Misato," Misato said as Suzaku smiled.

When Misato turned around and walked away Suzaku followed holding his bags as he walked Suzaku eyes were shadowed as he gave a small smirk that was barely noticeable showing Misato's hunch just might be right.

(TBC)

ESKK: Like always leave a review follow and favorite and sorry for the delay recently started college.


End file.
